Veela, Crépusculaires et Compagnie
by Mel-In-E DL
Summary: Harry Potter est Bi... on rajoute un personage totalement barré... un soupson de Veela atitude, on secoue et on obtient? une histoire qui débute à la quatrième année d'Harry à Poudlard! HP/LM/OC RW/BZ/HG ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Notes à l'attention du lecteur (lectrice):**_

_Je ne suis pas payée pour ce que j'écris, les personnages et certains lieu appartiennent majoritairement à J. K. Rowling, d'autres (lieu et personnages) viennent du « Cycle des Crépusculaires » de Mathieu Gaborit. _

_Le personnage de Sorayanilomé __**s'inspire**__ donc des Crépusculaires de M. Gaborit_

_L'idée d'un Veela supérieur en la personne de L. Malfoy viens de la fiction « Veela d'abord » de Kelkelo. Je n'ai cependant repris que l'idée selon laquelle certains Veela pourraient selon leurs puissance avoir 2 compagnons: la comparaison s'arrête donc au fait que Lucius a deux compagnons dont l'un est Harry Potter et que Drago Malfoy est un veela._

_Je ferais, tout au long de la fic, des allusions à d'autres œuvres littéraires ou non. Je préciserais toujours lesquelles en fin de chapitre. Si vous trouvez d'autres références que celles citées sachez quelles seront alors pas intentionnelles. _

_Cette fiction commence à partir de la 4eme année à Poudlard: l'histoire reste donc inchangée (ou presque) jusque là. Je respecte cependant le fait que Tom Elvis Jedusort ait séparé son âme en plusieurs morceaux pour se rendre immortel. _

_**Avertissement aux lecteurs et lectrices: il s'agit d'une fic contenant du yaoï (relation entres hommes) des plus explicites (**__**lemon**__**): homophobe s'abstenir!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Veelas, Crépusculaires et Compagnie<strong>

_« Le Veela est une des créatures dites « de Venus » les plus captivantes a observer et une des mieux intégrée à la société sorcière et moldue._

_En effet, le Veela est un sorcier ayant hérité de gènes Vélane. (C'est à dire ayant dans son arbre généalogique au moins un ascendant Vélane). _

_Concrètement : lors de sa majorité sexuelle, le sorcier se verra doté d'une paire d'aile de taille et couleur qui lui seront propre (explications détaillées plus loin)._

_Sa magie reconnaîtra alors un « Compagnon ». Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une âme sœur avec lequel le Veela sera lié étroitement (Voir plus loin pour plus de précisions). _

_Hormis l'instinct du Veela envers son Compagnon détaillé plus bas, ce sont là les seules caractéristiques d'un Veela le différenciant de l'humain._

_Les Ailes du Veela :_

_Il s'agit là de d'appendices rétractables reconnues comme parties intimes du Veela (au même titre que le pénis d'un homme ou le vagin d'une femme). _

_Elles ne se déploient que pour le Compagnon dans le but de réconforter ou de l'attirer pour une union. _

_Leurs tailles varient selon la puissance magique du Veela et leurs couleur reflète celle du Compagnon. Ainsi plus elles sont larges et longues et plus le Veela a de puissance magique._

_La taille maximum atteinte par les ailes d'un Veela est de deux mètres de long sur un de large._

_Plus la couleur des ailes se rapproche du blanc et plus la puissance du Compagnon est grande._

_Un Veela dont les ailes seraient noires aura donc un moldu pour Compagnon._

_Compagnons et instinct :_

_Il s'agit d'une femme ou d'un homme choisit par magie dont l'âme s'accordera au mieux au Veela._

_Celui-ci se verra poussé par son instinct à chercher son Compagnon (appelé alors Valéon ou Valéone selon son sexe) dés la majorité sexuelle de celui-ci. Il sera aidé dans sa recherche par l'odeur particulière dudit Valéon(e) perçue uniquement son Veela._

_Une fois le Valéon ou la Valéone trouvée l'instinct du Veela le poussera à l'union pour « finaliser » le lien. Ce lien est un amour pur, inconditionnel et exclusif du Veela envers le Compagnon élu, incitant le premier à protéger le second et de le combler. Un lien finalisé permet au Veela de ressentir les émotions de son/sa Valéon(e) et ainsi harmoniser son couple._

_Il est recommandé d'éviter de se mettre entre un Veela et son Valéon : la possessivité du premier envers le second lui permet d'entreprendre toute action qu'il jugera nécessaire à la protection de son Valéon._

_De son côté, le Compagnon ressentira les effets de l'attraction Vélane à partir du moment ou son Veela le reconnaîtra jusqu'au moment de l'union. Cette attraction a pour but d'éviter tout rejet du Veela par le/la Valéon(e) même si cela reste possible. _

_Par ailleurs, la magie Vélane permettra au Compagnons d'engendrer s'il le désire et ce même s'il s'agit d'un couple homosexuel (homme ou femme)._

_Un Compagnon Moldu partagera une partie des pouvoirs sorciers de son Veela. (Possibilité d'effectuer des sortilèges mineurs nécessitant peu de magie et ne sera plus repoussé par les sortilèges Anti-Moldu)_

_Tout rejet du Veela entrainera la mort de celui-ci à plus ou moins long terme._

_Une séparation prolongée d'un Veela lié à son Valéon entrainera la mort de ceux-ci à plus ou moins brève échéance._

_Ce que disent les Lois:_

_Tout Valéon Moldu est intégré à la population Sorcière._

_Il est interdit de séparer un Veela de son Valéon compte tenu des conséquences._

_Un lien formé entre Veela et Valéon tient lieu de mariage et porte le même caractère sacré qu'une relation Vampire/Calice. Ainsi tout lien antérieur au lien tel qu'un mariage ou pacx se verra automatiquement annulé en faveur du Compagnon;_

_Il est interdit au Veela de séquestrer son Compagnon : il est estimé qu'il existe d'autres moyens de protéger le/la Valéon/e._

_**A noter : **__un Veela né de deux branche Vélane pourra être considéré comme un Veela Supérieur. _

_Il s'agit d'un cas extrêmement rare: on recense que peu de cas dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie._

_La seule différence notable est le nombre de compagnon porté à deux. _

_Un Veela Supérieur aura plus de chance d'engendrer une descendance Veela._

_On notera également qu'une sorcière Veela sera plus communément appelée Demi-Vélane. »_

_Extrait de « Créatures Magique, Créatures Mythiques : Observation et Commentaires » écrit par ._

**Chapitre 1 : Un tiraillement.**

Si le jour de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch on avait posé la question « Qu'est-ce qui vous a le plus marqué aujourd'hui? » à un simple quidam il aurais répondu quelque chose à propos du match fulgurant qui venait de se produire, ou encore sur les performances de Viktor Krum ou n'importe quoi en relation avec l'évènement. La même question posée à Albus Dumbledore ou à Lucius Malfoy aurait entrainer un réponse des plus dérangeante. Depuis le début du match jusqu'au moment ou l'attrapeur bulgare avait saisit le vif d'or, les deux hommes avaient ressentit un tiraillement: et pour ces deux hommes c'était cela le plus important. C'était **là **ce qui les avait le plus marqués.

OoOOooO

Pour Lucius il s'agissait d'un tiraillement physique. Un élancement au niveau du cœur et qui s'étendait jusqu'au plexus solaire ainsi qu'une sorte de crampe autour de son diaphragme.

Il avait l'envie subite d'étendre ces ailes comme le jour ou il avait reçu son héritage et seul la présence de la foule ainsi que tout son sang froid lui fut nécessaire pour résister à la tentation.

S'il connaissait la raison de cette envie il ne s'expliquait pas les tiraillement qui l'accompagnait : ce n'était pas ce qu'on lui avait décrit! Son instinct lui soufflait qu'une de ses âmes sœur venait d'avoir 16 ans ou du moins d'atteindre sa majorité sexuelle. Seulement voilà pourquoi cela ne semblait pas vraiment coller comme si il y avait plus à dire sur l'évènement. Étrange. Douloureux aussi.

Puis soudain tout cessa. Il ne restait plus que la joie. Sa Compagne, sa Valéone lui était enfin accessible ! Il pouvait commencer à la chercher ! Avec Elle il serait plus fort. Avec Elle il pourrait patienter le temps que son deuxième compagnon grandisse ... Oui compagnon. Il en était sûr: il était un Veela Supérieur avec Une Compagne et **Un** Compagnon.

Il faudrait cependant qu'il éclaircisse le pourquoi du comment de sa douleur.

Il sera discrètement les mains de sa femme, Narcissa, sa douce amie et de son fils pour les informer de ce qui venait de ce produire ou plutôt qu'un entretient dans les plus bref délais s'imposait.

Oui parce qu'un Malfoy ne discute pas il s'entretient : ça fait plus classe.

OoOOooO

Pour Albus il s'agissait d'un tiraillement de l'air. … … …

Parfaitement. … … **… … ****...**

Si ça existe !

La preuve c'est exactement ce qu'il était entrain de se produire dans son bureau à Poudlard.

Un tiraillement de l'air comme si celui-ci allait se déchirer et laisser une ouverture béante.

Albus après avoir lancé plusieurs sortilèges sur la pièce dont plusieurs boucliers, se mis en position de défense et attendit que cette manifestation de la magie évolue.

Une ligne verticale bleue, crépitante de magie, apparut petit à petit, s'agrandissant jusqu'à mesurer 1m85. Celle-ci sembla trembler avant que deux mains n'apparaissent pour écarter la ligne de part et d'autre comme on écarte des portes d'ascenseurs bloquées. Bientôt une tête et un buste suivirent les mains; s' arc-boutant pour mieux laisser passer le reste du corps par l'ouverture ainsi pratiquée.

Albus sans un mot continuait de pointer sa baguette en direction de l'intrusion se demandant quel être avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour violer ainsi toutes les barrières mise en place autour de Poudlard et de son bureau.

- Eh! Oh! Tu compte rester rêvasser longtemps comme cela, Albus? … Albus?

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Cesse de ma regarder comme ça et vient m'aider! Ce n'est pas parce que mon sang kelpie me permet de passer les barrières magiques que c'est facile!

- …

- Et dire que je t'ai chois toi plutôt que Gellert comme point d'ancrage parce que tu as toujours été le plus perspicace de nous trois!

- … Sorayanilomé?

- Mais oui ! Bougre d'âne qui d'autre ?

Albus, grommelant au passage sur que lui disait l'âne..., s'avança alors vers la jeune femme pour l'aider à se dégager du passage avant de la laisser refermer la brèche.

- Tu as changé. Dit-il – dans le but de lancer la conversation. Il était encore secoué par l'arrivée impromptue de son amie et ne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour dissimuler son trouble

- Toi aussi. Sorayanilomé soupira (elle n 'était pas dupe) et dit : « j'ai grandi, comme toi et le reste n'est que le souvenir de ce que j'ai vécu. » après un court silence elle ajouta: « C'est fini tu sais j'ai fait ma partie. Tu m'a manqué. Gellert aussi ... Que dire de plus? Je rentre au bercail ... « tadaima ! » comme on dirait chez moi. »

- Bon retour Sorayanilomé ... je pense pas me tromper en affirmant que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous dire ... Mais dit-moi, Que viens tu faire ici? Ou plutôt que **veux**-tu faire ici?

Sorayanilomé eut un sourire, et secouant doucement la tête dit : j'aurais un service à te demander...

Les retrouvailles prirent beaucoup de temps. Il discutèrent, s'observèrent, repartant de plus belle jusque tard dans la nuit. En vérité, cela continua même bien après car revenir sur près de 100 ans de séparation ce n'est pas rien.

Le jour de la rentrée, Albus et Sorayanilomé était tout deux satisfaits de l'entente à laquelle ils étaient parvenue.

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez certainement noté l'allusion au Grand Shtroumph …<em>

_Sorayanilomé a des origines japonaise donc tadaima signifierait « je suis de retour » ou quelque chose comme ça... la réponse approprié étant « okairi » signifiant bienvenue à la maison ou bon retour..._

_Les mots en gras sont ceux sur lesquels on appuis que ce soit en pensée ou dans l'intonation au moment des dialogues. Le fourchelang, les pensée des personnages ainsi que les miennes, les autres dialectes etc vous seront spécifiés par des codes d'écriture différents récapitulés par des notes en début ou fin de chapitre._

_à la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour les review! C'est idiot mais je ne m'y attendais pas – pas si tôt en tout cas - : c'est ma 1ère Fic!_

_Donc voici le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture!_

_Les parenthèses en italique sont les pensées des personnages (Lucius, Drago et Albus dans cet ordre) pour ce chapitre. Les autres parenthèses servent d'indication pour expliquer le raisonnement de mon cerveau tordu ...ou faire des remarques que me dicte ma conscience sarcastique...(elle est sadique avec moi … - ma conscience je veux dire-)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 Impatience !<strong>

Lucius Malfoy marchait de long en large dans son salon préféré. Depuis la Coupe du Monde plusieurs choses occupaient successivement son esprit. Plusieurs sentiments aussi. En fait il pouvait presque associer un sentiment différent pour chaque pensées. Inquiétude à cause de la marque des ténèbres, joie au sujet de sa Compagne, tendresse pour Narcissa et Draco, impatience au sujet de sa Valéone, inquiétude de nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour l'éventuel rejet de son âme sœur, agacement en raison de la nécessité d'attendre la rentrée des élèves à Poudlard pour avoir une chance d'y trouver celle qui désormais fessait battre son cœur , nervosité à l'idée de rencontrer sa mie (moitiée en Malfoyen) et ainsi de suite.

Il avait dû joindre son amis Serverus Rogue pour que celui-ci lui concocte plusieurs potions de Calme, voire quelques-une de Sang-froid ainsi qu'une décoction de son cru pour brider ses instincts afin qu'il n'écume pas toute l'Angleterre immédiatement à la recherche de sa Valéone.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, s'assit dans un grand fauteuil et se remémora avec tendresse la réaction de son ex-femme (au vu de la loi sur les couples Veela, enfin treesome en l'occurrence) et de son fils à l'annonce de l'évènement. Ils s'étaient empressés de le féliciter à la manière des Malfoy (une brève accolade) et l'assurer tout leur soutient.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments amoureux entre Narcissa et lui. Il lui avait donné un fils autant pour avoir un héritier que pour qu'elle ne se retrouve entièrement dépouillée au moment ou, inévitablement, inéluctablement, il se lierait à d'autres. Un homme** et **une femme _(en plus)_.

Ils étaient devenus amis et confidents par la force des choses quand son père souhaitant un héritier et refusant l'héritage Veela de de son fils Abraxas Malfoy l'avait fiancé à Narcissa Black. Il était don hors de question qu'elle se retrouve à la rue sans ressources et sans famille à cause des principes Malfoyens et surtout à cause de l'étroitesse d'esprit de son paternel. Narcissa aurait donc droit à une rente, une villégiature dans une de leurs résidences et le droit de voir son fils aussi souvent qu'elle le désirerait _(en accord avec celui-ci évidement.)_.

Son fils avait eu plus de difficultés a accepter le fait qu'il allait avoir non pas **un** mais ... **deux** beau-parents. D'autant plus que plus le temps passait et plus il y avait de chance pour que ceux-ci aient son âge... _(l'angoisse ! Et pire encore s'ils étaient plus jeunes !)_. Lucius avait dû, lors d'un entretient sur le sujet, lui faire remarquer que cela permettait d'agrandir de manière efficace la famille (Drago semblant désirer une famille plus étendue). Il avait entendu sa femme - non son ex-femme lui glisser que deux parents plus jeunes contrebalancerait certainement la rigidité de Lucius. Draco avait alors sourit et hoché la tête avant de se détendre. Lucius fronça les sourcils à ce souvenir : il n'était ps rigide. Il était ferme. C'est différent. Oui il se montrait parfois sévère et intransigeant, mais c'était pour le bien de son fils. Il **n**'était **pas** rigide **d'accord** ? Puis dans un hochement de tête il se releva et ces pensées le ramenèrent vers la merveilleuse créature qu'était **forcement **sa Compagne.

Il ne vit pas Narcissa et Draco refermer doucement la porte secouant la tête d'un air navré devant l'attitude si peu Malfoyenne de leur chef de famille. Ils avaient hâte que cette attente infernale cesse.

L'impatience semblait régner dans tout le manoir Malfoy.

OooOoOOooO

A plusieurs kilomètre de là l'impatience de la rentrée se fessait également sentir au Terrier, la maison des Weasley.

Poudlard manquait à Harry ainsi que les autres Gryffondors; Hermione avait soif d'apprendre afin de prouver encore une fois qu'elle était une vrais sorcière, une sorcière douée; Ron espérait pouvoir enfin se démarquer de ces frères et ainsi de suite.

En attendant ils enchainait les corvées pour les un, journées de travail pour les autres; moments de détentes, parties de quidditch, dégnomage et autres activités. Même les devoirs tient.

Au fur et à mesure des année depuis la rencontre entre Ron, Harry et Hermione; une personne extérieure n'aurait pu manquer l'intégration progressive des deux derniers à la famille Weasley, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Molly et Arthur. Ils avaient toujours désirer une grande famille ou régnerait une entente bon-enfant; et bien que leurs 7 enfants les comblait, l'arrivée d' Harry et Hermione semblait apporter un équilibre. Leur Ronald semblait moins seul, les jumeaux les avaient intégrés, Percy y trouvait son compte, Charlie et William les avaient adoptés et Ginevra n'était plus la seule fille de la fratrie.

Harry de son côté savourait cette famille tant attendue et recherchée et se désolait seulement de ne pouvoir mieux connaitre son parrain et de ne pouvoir vivre avec lui. Ron était son premier amis et il le considérait à présent comme un frère. Ginny était une petite sœur selon son cœur: intelligente et dynamique. Fred et George avaient un caractère enjoué et protecteur, ils lui permettaient d'oublier le temps d'une blague qu'il était un monstre dans sa propre famille, qu'au moins une personne souhaitait sa mort et que malgré tout ce que l'on voulait bien dire il n'était absolument pas quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Percy ben c'était Percy avec lui pas de surprise, son avis semblait avoir auprès de celui-ci autant de poids qu'un autre des frères Weasley. Charlie et Bill … ce qui se rapprochait le plus du grand frère idéal ? Il ne les cernait pas encore très bien, mais il était certain de pouvoir compter dessus au besoin ... même si cela l'effrayait un peu. Hermione, naturellement, une sœur, fragile, un esprit compréhensif, un cœur loyal, quelqu'un à protéger.

Hermione avait adopter définitivement Harry comme un frère et Ginny comme une sœur mais avait un peu plus de difficulté avec le reste de la famille ayant elle même des parents aimants. Elle admettait tout de même que la présence de Bill avait tout de même un côté rassurant comme un cousin plus âgé ou un grand frère qu'elle aurait peu connu.

Bref, en attendant la rentrée, cette famille un peu particulière se soudait, prenait ces marques.

OoooOOoOooO

Dans sa résidence provisoire (un appartement à Londres) Sorayanilomé patientait en attendant que tout les éléments se mettent en place pour lui permettre d'entrer en scène et faire sa ré-apparition à Poudlard après tant d'années...

OooOooOOoO

Même le directeur de la prestigieuse école pour sorcier de premier et second cycle : Poudlard s'impatientait en repensant à tous les évènements particulier qui se dérouleraient cette année.

Il avait le pressentiment que bien des choses changeraient et il espérait que ce soit en bien.

Ce pressentiment c'était précisé encore au retour de Sorayanilomé. Son absence tout au long de ces années lui avait pesé; mais son retour soudain, son passé ainsi que les souvenirs qu'il en avait le rendait légèrement nerveux et chassait toutes ces certitudes à l'exception d'une seule: Sorayanilomé lui serait **toujours** loyale. Quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'il fasse quelques soient ces décisions. Pour preuve elle restait également loyale envers Gellert malgré tout ce que celui-ci avait fait et elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il l'avait lu dans son esprit quand elle même avait lu dans le siens les années de séparations. _(Les mots sont souvent trop faible pour tout décrire. Seuls les souvenirs librement ouverts avaient une chance d'endiguer autant d'années d'absence et réduire la distance qui en découlait)._

Albus frissonna et pris ces dernières décisions pour cette fameuse rentrée.

* * *

><p><em>Le décor est planté : vive la rentrée pour le chapitre suivant!<em>

_Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent mais bon: il symbolise l'impatience._

_Je parle de Gellert Grindelwald le fameux mage noir défait par Albus._

_Dans mon histoire Gellert et Albus se connaissent depuis la plus tendre enfance et ont passé leur premières années à Poudlard ensemble jusqu'à la 4eme année ou Gellert à déménagé avec ses parents et a été transféré à Dumstrang. Gellert était répartit à Serpentard et Albus à Gryffondor malgré tout, leurs maisons respectives n'a jamais été un sujet de discorde réelle entre eux (trop intelligents pour ça)_

_Alors?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci aux lecteurs, merci au reviewer pour le simple fait d'accorder un regard à mon travail._

_Connaissant par expérience l'impatience que l'on ressent a attendre la suite d'une fic et même d'un livre, je ferrais de mon mieux pour poster les chapitres rapidement. Comprenez simplement que je ne peux décemment rester ma vie entière devant mon ordinateur du moins pas si je veux être payée à la fin du mois ... (et oui c'est pas mirobolant mais il faut bien que j'aille bosser). En plus mon ordinateur me nourrit pas, il faut donc que j'aille à la chasse aux aliments un minimum de trois fois par jour et que je dorme un minimum. Vous m'en voyez désolée mais je suis qu'une stupide petite humaine ..._

_Sur ce: bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : 1er jour.<strong>

Le 1er septembre arriva, et avec lui la rentrée à Poudlard. Au départ, gare de King Cross voie 9 ¾.

La famille Weasley se sépara en deux : ceux qui prenaient le train qui les ramenait à Poudlard et ceux qui les laissait partir un pincement au cœur. (On compte là les membres non roux de cette famille).

Drago montant lui aussi dans le train, remarqua la main de sa mère sur le bras de son père empêchant, de manière efficace, celui-ci de monter dans le train à sa suite. Il sourit avant d'aller retrouver ses amis pour chercher un compartiment de libre à la manière Serpentard. (Comprendre par là : faire peur a des premières années, les chasser et prendre leurs places)

La situation de son paternel le préoccupait tellement qu'il en oublia d'aller houspiller ses Gryffons préférés. Voir tout les principes Malfoyens voler en éclats parce que son père ne pouvait pas ignorer son instinct Veela l'indisposait. (Un Malfoy ne ressent pas de gêne ou d'embarras, il ne se sent jamais perdu, n'est pas impatient et reste toujours maître de ces actions. Même en cas de colère.)

Le voyant aussi morose, ces amis s'entre regardèrent et ce fut Blaise qui finalement pris la parole:

- Qu'y a -t-il Dray ? C'est la première fois que je vois tes parents avoir un geste tendre en public.

- Oh, ce n'était pas un geste tendre, elle l'empêchait juste de monter dans le train.

Devant les regards d'incompréhension de ses amis il rajouta : « la Compagne de mon Père a atteint sa majorité sexuelle cet été et son instinct le pousse à la chercher. Les seuls endroits ou elle pourrait être à 16 - 17 ans c'est une des écoles de sorcellerie de 1er et second cycle ce qui signifie qu'elle est surement à Poudlard en 6eme ou 7eme année. Il ne peut pas venir maintenant ce serrait indécent donc il se drogue aux potions de calme et mère le retient comme elle peu... »

Blaise, Grégory, Théodore, Pansy et Vincent étaient au courant pour l'ascendance Vélane des Malfoy, comme lui même l'était pour l'ascendance merrow de Vincent bien que celui-ci soit très fortement dilué remontant 8 génération en arrière.

Après cette révélation la conversation s'orienta vers les Veelas, leurs instinct et les observation de Drago sur le comportement de son père; puis une fois le chariot de friandises passé ils parlèrent de leurs vacances, de la coupe du monde, comme tous les autres adolescents du train.

De leurs côtés les Weasley s'étaient séparés en trois les jumeaux partant retrouver leurs amis de même que Ginny tandis que Hermione, Harry et Ron retrouvaient Neville Londubat dans un compartiment vide. Ils furent rejoint après le passage du chariot par Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Leur conversation tourna alors autour des spéculations sur le futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sur la victoire de l'Irlande contre la Bulgarie après bien sur que chacun ait raconté par le menu ses vacances.

Pour la première fois en 4 ans et plus, le Poudlard Express ne comptabilisa aucune frictions entre Gryffondors et Serpentards et ce pour toute la durée du trajet.

OooOoOOoOoo

De son côté, Sorayanilomé avait pris la poudre de cheminette, n'ayant pas eu la possibilité de passer son permis de transplanage. Elle était arrivée de bonne heure au château et avait attendu dans la bibliothèque (ouverte exceptionnellement pour elle) le moment tant attendue de la répartition et plus spécifiquement sa re-répartition.

Elle se demandait distraitement s'il était possible que les changements opérés en elle dû à ce qu'elle avait enduré pouvait l'envoyer ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Mais après tout il y avait là plus de raison pour qu'elle reste dans sa maison plus qu'autre chose.

Oui, elle avait bien fait de demander à Albus la possibilité de reprendre ces études de magie là ou elles avaient été brutalement interrompues.

Elle gardait encore en mémoire comment la scolarité qu'elle avait commencé avec ses amis de toujours Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald avait été écourté au moment ou elle allait faire sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord Grin' avait dû déménager _(en Bulgarie!)_, puis quatre semaines après la rentrée son père avait débarqué. Le Kelpie était passé par le lac pour venir la chercher: une prophétie avait été faite par une Pythie et elle devait aller de toute urgence sauver une bulle d'espace-temps et gnagnagna et gna gna **gna**! Elle avait détesté son père sur le coup et le détestait encore rétrospectivement en repensant aux épreuves qu'elle avait traverser pour en arriver là. Son envie de rentrer et de retrouver ses amis l'avait taraudé longtemps mais son père avait réussi à lui arracher une promesse et on ne rompt pas une promesse faite à un Fae! Elle s'était résignée, avait fait fasse à son destin et était revenue. Sorayanilomé avait bien l'intention de finir enfin sa scolarité _(à son âge s'en était presque ridicule)_ et elle ferrait tout pour vivre comme elle l'entendait.

Elle avait d'ailleurs obtenu d' Albus quelque arrangement en bonne Serpentard qu'elle avait toujours été.

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvre avant qu'elle ne se lève pour aller jusqu'à la Grande Salle et que le show commence !

OoOooOoOOo

Les élèves première année venaient d'être répartis après que le Directeur ait présenté le nouveau professeur de DCFM l'ex-Auror David Dawlish, quand les portes de la Grande Salle ne s'entrouvrent laissant ainsi passer une jeune fille ou une femme de petite stature selon les différents avis.

Elle avait un grain de peau blanc assez pâle _(Nda : a faire pâlir de jalousie un Malfoy tient!_), des cheveux longs, lâchés, blond presque blanc quelque peu dérangeants. On ne voyait pas très bien, mais il semblait que ses yeux soient de couleur sombre … marron peu être. Elle avait un nez droit et un visage en ovale assez fin. Peu de poitrine et peu de hanche: androgyne. Sorayanilomé, puisque c'était elle ne portait pas la robe habituelle des étudiant mais des bottines en cuir souple noires, un pantalon en toile noir resserré en bas par un lacet enserrant ces mollets, une ceinture de fer ouvragé et vraiment glauque du point de vue des élèves et de tous le corps enseignant (exception faite de Dumbledore) semblait enroulé plusieurs fois autour de sa taille (a vrais dire elle n'était pas en fer mais personne n'avait envie de se casser la tête pour savoir quel alliage avait été utilisé...). Une veste noire fermée complétait sa tenue avec une cravate noire également. La veste se voyait ornée de lacets aux poignets et de l'écusson de Poudlard du côté gauche au niveau de la poitrine. Le noir de sa tenue accentuait sa pâleur mais bizarrement le style lui allait... bien...en quelque sorte.

Elle s'avança entre les tables jusqu'au Choipeaux qui n'avait pas été rangé après la dernière personne répartie (à Gryffondor, mais on s'en fout un peu). Minerva Mcgonagall attendait à côté en silence.

Sorayanilomé pris alors la parole et s'adressa au directeur « Je ne suis pas en retard, Monsieur? »

- Vous êtes à l'heure Miss. Répondit celui-ci. - Minerva vous pouvez y aller. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son professeur de Métamorphose.

- Bien. Comme vous pouvez le constater Sora NARA, ici présente va reprendre cette année les études qu'elle a du interrompre pour motif personnel. Elle entre dés à présent en 4eme année et je vous demande l'accueillir comme il se doit. Elle va maintenant être répartie pour que vous sachiez dés à présent qui aura la joie de la l'accueillir dans sa classe et dans sa maison. Mademoiselle Nara avancez je vous prie, vous connaissez la procédure je suppose.

- Un discourt soufflé par Dumbledore ou je m'y connaît pas souffla Ron à Harry et Hermionne qui hochèrent discrètement la tête.

Sora s'assit tout en posant la loq-Le Choixpeaux sur sa tête.

_- Encore toi!_

_- Et oui! Mais cette fois-ci je reste! _

_- Bon voyons ça, heu... oh mon dieu! _

_- Nan juste Sora s'il te plait, Sorayanilomé si tu préfère._

_- Sale gosse._

_- Outch!_

_- Inutile de tergiverser, avec tout ça ce ne peut être que_ « SERPENTARD »

Au même moment sa cravate pris une teinte verte et ces lacets une couleur argent. Satisfaite elle partit vers sa table sous les applaudissement (peu enthousiastes) de celle-ci. Sora repéra facilement les 4eme année grâce aux descriptions sommes toutes assez précises qu'on lui en avait fait. Elle s'assit négligemment entre Blaise et Drago et attendit. Bien que surpris et agacés ceux-ci ne dirent mots attendant qu'elle se présente. Il leurs fallut attendre que les plats soient servis pour qu'elle daigne se présenter: « Sora du clan Nara, 'chanté » les yeux arrondis de stupeur devant tant de nonchalance il leurs fallut prés de deux minutes pleines et entières pour se remettre et penser à lui répondre avant de constater qu'elle avait commencé à manger. Drago se repris en premier et présenta ses camarades avant de se présenter lui-même: - à ta gauche Blaise Zabini en face de lui Théodore Nott, en face de vous Pansy Parkinson, à côté d'elle Daphné Greengrass, à sa gauche Grégory Goyle, à ma droite Vincent Crabbe et **Je** suis Drago Malfoy.

- Merci pour le tour de table, vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Sora j'y vois pas d'inconvenance. Je vous tutoierais en retour. Pour répondre à la question que tout le monde se pose : c'est là mon uniforme, je l'ai négocié avec le dirlo en échange de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Comme quoi ? Grogna Pansy

- Wah! La subtilité! … son thé et un bonbon au citron.

- Quoi? S'écriât Blaise.

- Ben oui je venais d'accepter sa tasse de thé et un bonbon au citron.

- Mais c'est Serpentard ça ! Et il a accepté ? S'enquit Daphné

- Ben c'est bien là que j'ai été répartie non ? Et tu voit bien que je suis pas en tutu rose !

- Un tutu rose? Demanda Drago.

- Tu n'a jamais vu de ballets classique?

- …

- OK : une jupe en tulle rose sur un justaucorps. Une tenue pour la danse classique. Les ballets sont très prisés dans la haute société Moldue et c'est un des rares spectacles moldus qui a vu son engouement s'étendre à la société sorcière. On peu d'ailleurs voir son influence dans le ballet du Lac des Signes qui parle clairement de métamorphose animale !

- !

- Comme tu dit !

- Le rapport du tutu avec l'uniforme? S'enquît Théodore.

- Aucun. J'aime juste l'image. Et non, cela n'a pas suffit mais j'ai quand même essayé. Sinon, qui est le directeur de notre maison?

- Le professeur Rogue, il enseigne les potions. C'est également mon parrain.

- Tu ne le savait pas? Pourtant tu était à Poudlard quand tu as dû interrompre tes études?

- Il n'enseignait pas à ce moment là.

- Mais tu as quel âge au juste parce que Severus enseigne depuis 12 ans!

- On ne demande pas son âge à une femme, enfin! Je ne dirait rien de plus à ce sujet, à vous de le découvrir si vous souhaitez réellement le savoir.

- Comment on fait ? Demanda Pansy

- Vous êtes **vraiment** à Serpentard ?

- Hum!

Plus loin à la table des Gryffondors, Ron commentait la tenue de la nouvelle en 4eme année:

- Trop bizarre la tenue! C'est carrément flippant ce truc à la ceinture!

- C'est surtout pas réglementaire fit remarquer Hermione

Les discutions allaient bon train, le repas avançait, puis vint le moment du dernier discourt du directeur avant que chacun ne quitte la Grande Salle en, direction de son dortoir.

OoOooOoOOo

Plus tard, lors de la réunion de débriefing de cette journée de rentrée, les questions allaient bon train au sujet de « la jeune Sora » sus nommée ainsi par le professeur Chourave. Albus se contentait de ne rien dire souriant doucement. Jusqu'à ce que:

- Que faites vous là en dehors de votre dortoir ? Tonna Severus

- Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quoique ce soit je tiens à signaler que je **ne suis pas **en dehors de mon dortoir. Il s'agit là d'une illusion préconçue pour répondre à certaines questions. Albus je crois que vous m'attendiez? Me voici.

- Bien. Albus sourit à ses professeurs et ajouta : Chacun son tour messieurs dames, si la réponse n'est pas enregistrer cette projection de Sora se contentera de ne pas répondre. Vous avez une demi-heure.

- Mais c'est de la très haute magie, un sortilège inaccessible à un élève de Poudlard ou à la limite un septième année! S'exclamât Filius Flitwick le professeur de sortilège.

- J'en convient. Les faits son là vous me parlez et je vous réponds, acceptez le professeur. Répondit la projection.

- Incroyable commenta le professeur Vector.

- A votre guise professeur.

- Quel âge avez vous donc pour réussir une telle performance ? S'interrogea le professeur Chourave

- Vous me flattez, mais je ne compte pas vous dévoiler mon âge. Si vous y tenez, vous avez mon nom cherchez l'année et par là même vous trouverez mon âge, professeur.

- Un peu de respect pour vos ainés jeune fille s'indignât le professeur Mcgonagall.

- Le tout est de savoir si oui ou non je suis plus jeune que **vous **professeur.

- Sora! Gronda le directeur.

- Pardonnez mon outrecuidance professeur, une telle indélicatesse ne se reproduira pas.

- … ex excuse ac acceptées balbutia Minerva Mcgonagall stupéfaite de la formulation des excuses de la « jeune fille »

- …

- Quel est cet accoutrement? demanda le professeur Rogue d(une voix froide et coupante.

- Le compromis auquel je suis arrivée avec Albus au sujet de l'uniforme et de mon … bien être dirons nous...

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? Continua t-il

- Que pour mon bien être plus mental que physique cette tenue est plus appropriée qu'une robe de sorcière. Je ne dirais rien de plus ce soir. Si le besoin devait se faire sentir j'expliciterais mes propos. Au besoin, Albus est au courrant. Messieurs Dames bonsoir.

L'illusion vacilla et disparut.

- Bien, je pense que vous en savez assez pour le moment. Si quoique ce soit vous paraît bizarre dans son comportement ou dans sa tenue veuillez me tenir au courant dans les plus brefs délai. Passons maintenant à l'ordre du jour...

la réunion ne finit que tard dans la nuit. Sorayanilomé s'endormit quand à elle rapidement par égard à la quantité de magie utilisée et ce depuis belle lurette.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour le troisième chapitre, j'espère que vous avez appréciés.<em>

_Vous pouvez me contacter pour en savoir un peu plus, et je répondrais dans la mesure du possible sans dévoiler la suite de l'histoire._

_J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires._

_a+_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous! Je vous présente le petit dernier! Après promis Lucius trouve sa compagne et copule joyeusement … ou pas, mais dans tous les cas le choc va être violent! _

_Vous aurez peu être noté « Nara » est un nom de clan emprunté à Naruto … _

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 1er trimestre<strong>

Le lendemain de la rentrée au petit déjeuner les élèves eurent la surprise d'entendre leur directeur faire un nouveau discourt avant l'habituelle distribution des emplois du temps. En effet, celui-ci avait attendu le matin pour une raison des plus personnelles, mais l'annonce avait son importance et ne souffrait pas d'un délais supplémentaire. Cette année aurait lieu, pour la première fois depuis presque 50 ans que serait reconduit le tournois des trois sorciers avec la participation des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, avec cependant une limite d'âge de 17 ans et plus pour les candidats. Albus expliqua brièvement le fonctionnement du tournois et prévint ces élèves de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang pour le retour des vacances de Toussaint.

Après cette annonce il fit circuler les emplois du temps.

Sorayanilomé empoignât le sien et lut.

" Lundi : 8h00 – 10h00 Métamorphose cours commun avec les Gryffondors

10h30 – 12h30 Botanique cours communs avec les Poufsouffles – Pause déjeuner –

14h00 – 17h00 Potion cours communs avec les Gryffondors

Mardi : 8h00 – 11h00 DCFM 11h – 12h Étude – Pause déjeuner –

14h00 – 15h00 Histoire de la magie 15h30 – 18h30 Sortilèges commun Gryffondors

18h30 – 20h00 Étude 20h00 – 21h00 Astronomie commun Serdaigles

Mercredi : 8h00 – 10h00 Soin aux Créatures Magiques communs Gryffondors

10h30 – 12h30 option Runes cours inter-maisons – Pause déjeuner –

14h00 – 17h00 Métamorphose communs Gryffondors

Jeudi : 8h00 – 10h00 Potion communs Gryffondors 10h30 – 12h30 Botanique communs Poufsouffles. – Pause déjeuner –

14h00 – 16h00 Sortilèges communs Gryffondors 16h30 – 17h30 option Arithmancie cours inter-maison

Vendredi : 8h00 – 10h00 DFCM 10h30-12h30 Soin aux créatures magiques communs Gryffondors – Pause déjeuner –

14h00 – 16h00 Histoire de la Magie – 16h30 – 17h30 Études"

Pas mal pensa-t-elle. Beaucoup de cours communs et pas mal d'heures d'études ... du temps pour manger, mouis, vraiment pas mal. Au vu du nombre de cours commun avec les Gryffondors, surveillez et protéger l'élève d' Albus allait être du gâteaux (c'est ce qui avait été négocié contre son uniforme et le droit de port d'arme, mais ça personne ne l'avait encore remarqué – les armes -). Elle tapota sur l'épaule de ses condisciples pour leu rappeler l'heure et fila à son cours de Métamorphose qui, si elle avait bien compris, était dispensé par le professeur Minerva McGonagall, lequel ne tolérait aucun retard. C'était également le professeur auprès duquel elle avait dû s'excuser (même si en l'occurrence les excuses avait été valable pour tous les professeurs), mieux valait ne pas faire de vague dés la rentrée.

Trouvant la salle de classe ouverte, elle entra et s'installa au 4eme rang à gauche contre le mur et sortit ses affaires avant de se plonger dans son livre de cours, elle remarquât vaguement, un chat assit sur le bureau. Se rappelant de la discution qu'elle avait eu avec Théodore et Blaise la veille au soir dans leur salle commune, le prof de Métamorphose était un animagus déclaré, _(un chat lui semblait-il),_ elle émit donc un « bonjour professeur ».

Quand tout le monde fut installé le cours commença. Sorayanilomé après avoir détaillé minutieusement Harry et ces deux amis et le reste des Gryffondors de son année, se concentra sur le cours.

Les deux premières semaines Sorayanilomé observa ses condisciples et les professeurs, jugea de leur niveau et de leurs compétences ainsi que de leur caractère. Elle se fessait discrète et bientôt la singularité de son uniforme fut oublié. Elle parlait peu et se cantonnait à ses condisciples, se refermant dés qu'ils abordaient son passé. La troisième semaine elle aborda quelques Serdaigles à la Bibliothèque et de fil en aiguille ils finirent par faire leurs devoirs ensemble le vendredi, toujours à la bibliothèque. Il en fut de même le vendredi suivant ainsi que celui des semaines suivantes. Drago le découvrit une semaine avant les vacances de la Toussaint et cria au scandale dans toute la salle commune, ce à quoi elle répondit que les Serdaigles étaient les seuls à accepter de travailler avec elle sans contre partie et sans arrière pensée et qu'elle en profitait pour approfondir ses connaissances sans que quiconque y trouve à redire puisque eux même recherchaient la connaissance pour ce qu'elle était. En moins de cinq minute elle venait par ces mots de réconcilier les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles en leur trouvant une « utilité » car bien entendu chacun compris qu'avec un peu de subtilité ils pourraient obtenir une aide précieuse pour leurs études et par la assouvir leurs ambition. Quand il eut compris le raisonnement de Sora il en resta bouche bée : il n'y avait pas pensé, hors son père attendait de lui qu'il soit le meilleur et quoi de mieux qu'un Serdaigle pour l'aider dans cette entreprise?

De son côté Albus jubilait: le plan de Sorayanilomé pour rapprocher les maisons à leur insu semblait fonctionner à merveille. Le discourt qu'elle avait fait dans la salle commune des Serpentards lui avait été rapporté et il saluait la manière dont elle avait manipulé l'ensemble de sa maison pour qu'elle se rapproche de celle de Serdaigle. Il attendait avec impatience son prochain pas : Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor ?

OooOOoOoooO

De son côté, Lucius se contenait à grand peine. Narcissa avait dû condamner les issues du Manoir et il avait pris un congés forcé auprès du Ministère. Il se contentait de travailler à domicile en utilisant les hiboux à sa disposition. Pour s'occuper il avait refait une partie de son manoir pour offrir une suite convenable pour sa chère Compagne reliée à ses propres appartements ainsi qu'à ceux de son futur Compagnon dont il ne s'était pas encore occupé, la priorité allant à sa Compagne pour le moment. Il avait longtemps hésité et s'était finalement décider pour des tons neutres (crème, chocolat et taupe) et des meubles en bois « noble », sans négliger un côté pratique. Il avait aménagé la spacieuse salle de bain dans dans les mêmes ton en rajoutant du marbre blanc avec des reflets argentés sur la coiffeuse.

Il avait, avec l'aide de Narcissa, débarrassé son manoir de nombreux objets de magie noire. Il n'avait aucune envie que sa Compagne prenne peur en les découvrant ou qu'elle se blesse par inadvertance.

Fin Septembre il s'était attaqué en grande partie au reste du manoir. Il avait fait accordé chaque instrument de musique que contenaient sa salle de musique et les différents salons, il avait fait bruler les tableaux représentant tortures et autres joyeuseté se trouvant dans certains salon et qui avaient étés très au goût de sa chère mère. Il avait rafraichi des centaines de tentures, harmoniser plusieurs salons ainsi que la salle à manger principale et la salle de bal. La semaine précédant les vacances de la Toussaint, il s'était même attaqué aux cachots pour les rendre moins insalubres ...

C'est vers la fin de la semaine qu'il reçu une mission de la part du ministère qui lui plut énormément : remplacer Barty Croupton en tant que juge lors du Tournois des Trois Sorciers en qualité de « Coordinateur des événements magiques internationaux ». Pendant ce temps Percy Weasley remplacerait M. Croupton à son bureau au ministère. Il semblait que celui-ci soit au plus mal et demande lui même à être déchargé de sa place de juge et de diriger son département depuis son domicile. Lucius en était ravis, il avait là l'occasion parfaite pour se rendre à Poudlard sans invoquer une visite inopinée à son fils, qui n'aurait pu se produire avant le milieu de l'année ou pire une révélation de son état au Directeur ce qui ne l'enchantait pas plus. De plus des élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang serraient présents se qui élargirait sa recherche. De plus le premier jour, ils porteraient l'odeur de leurs condisciples, autant dire plus de pistes à exploiter.

Il eut cependant une autre source d'inquiétude au court de ce début d'année scolaire : sa marque des ténèbres qu'il croyait à jamais oubliée semblait se réveiller de temps à autre. Pas grand chose, mais ces légers picotements ne lui disaient rien qui vaille …

Il eut un choc immense en sentant son fils lorsque celui-ci rentra pour les vacances. Il la sentait. Son âme sœur était à Poudlard et était à Serpentard, il ne s'expliquait pourtant pas pourquoi l'odeur était si forte ... comme si il la côtoyait de près? Miss Parkinson? Mais elle n'avait que 14 ans non ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net. Il allait questionner son fils à ce sujet quand il se rappela une des rares missives que lui avait envoyer celui-ci. Soucieux, il se mit à rechercher la-dite missive dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'information désirée sans impliquer Drago. Trouvant ce qu'il cherchait il lut rapidement :

_Très cher Père,_

_Je vous avise par la présente lettre du bon déroulement de ma rentrée._

_Je note cependant avec exaspération l'augmentation toujours croissante avec les Gryffondors, ce qui m'amènera à côtoyer plus que je ne le désirerait cette Miss je sais tout et le Traitre à son Sang faisant malheureusement partie de ma promotion, et dont je vous aie déjà entretenu._

_Je dois tout de même signaler l'arrivée de Sora Nara dans notre maison et en 4eme année. Celle-ci reprend ces études mais semble être plus âgée. Je ne lui donne pas plus de 16 ans. Je n'aie rien pu découvrir à son sujet malgré mes diverses tentatives j'ignore tout des raisons de son « retard » si ce n'est qu'elle semble loin d'être stupide._

_Je vous embrasse, cordialement,_

_Drago_

Ce pouvait-il qu'il s'agisse de cette Sora Nara ?Un nom étrange … une asiatique ? Mais aucune famille sorcière asiatique n'était enregistrée comme immigrant en Angleterre non ? Lucius se mit à son bureau pour échafauder des plans visant à rencontrer cette fameuse Sora afin de confirmer ses hypothèses.

OooOoOOooo

Dans son fauteuil la chose abritant Voldemort ricana … son plan bien que long et fastidieux se déroulait à merveille ! Quedever de son côté tremblait dans un coin.

* * *

><p><em>Alors?<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_Désolée pour l'attente!_

_Alors, je me dois de répondre à adenoide__ « Que fera Lucius si son compagnon est Harry, il y aura conflit d'intérêt. ». Je ne suis pas sûre de bien comprendre ce que tu me demande donc je vais expliciter ma pensée. D'un point de vue affectif, il faut s'imaginer pouvoir aimer indifféremment deux personnes à la fois. Lucius aimera ces deux compagnons de la même manière. Il en ira de même pour les-dit compagnons. D'un point de vue idéologique, notre cher Lucius va devoir revoir sa copie... et puis un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne surtout que les Veelas supérieurs du fait de leur rareté sont des personnes très fières, enfin n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard et qu'un Serpentard cherche son intérêt dans toute situation. _

_Je rappèle que si je garde l'idée d'une âme déchirée et dissimulée dans des objets pour la survie de notre mage noir favori, le reste de l'histoire change malgré tout … _

_Vous pouvez répondre par messages privés pour ceux qui ont un compte._

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 1er trimestre suite et Rencontres<strong>

Pour les vacances de la Toussaint le château c'était presque entièrement vidé de ces habitants. Tous les Poufsouffles étaient rentrés chez eux, seul les 5eme et 7eme années des Serdaigles étaient présents, le Trio d'or ainsi que Neville accompagnés par quelques 2de et 7eme années étaient restés pour la maison des lions, quant aux serpents ils enfin elles n'étaient que 2 : Cornélia Demalaise en 3eme année et Sorayanilomé. Autant dire que la Grande Salle était quasiment vide au petit déjeuné. Pour la même raison, personne ne pu louper Sora Nara se dirigeant vers la table des rouges et or et s'arrêter au niveau des 4eme années _(C'est à dire Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Neville pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit – lol –). _Le silence s'était fait et les quatre compères avait levés les yeux vers elle attendant visiblement qu'elle s'exprime...

- Je peux prendre un sconne ? yen a plus à ma table.

- Et tu peux pas aller ailleurs ? Grogna Ron

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione

- Vas-y dit Harry en désignant le plat

Sorayanilomé bailla, s'étira avant d'en saisir un et de déclarer :

- merci, et pour ta gouverne Weasley : c'est la seule table ou il en reste... Après quoi elle s'assit et se mit à manger.

- Eh ! T'a eu ce que tu voulais retourne à ta table maintenant ! Dit Ron

- La flemme.

- Et ton assiette? Demanda timidement Neville

- Ah! attend … « Accio mon assiette » et voilà … dit-elle après réception de son assiette avant de se remettre à manger de plus belle.

Un gros « Hein? » Retentit dans toutes les têtes des élèves présents suivi de prés par un « je rêve ou j'ai pas tout suivi? » pour le commun de mortel et par « un sortilège d'attraction sans baguette parfaitement exécuté en quatrième année seulement! Merlin il faut que je bosse plus! » pour les autres (Serdaigles + Hermione)

- Tu ne devrais pas rester là tu sais. Dit Cornélia qui s'était rapproché.

- La flemme j'ai dis ! J'ai mal dormis, je suis pas réveillée, et j'ai pas fini de manger alors si tu veux pas finir avec des plumes et des moustaches pour le reste de tes vacances me cherche pas le matin!

- M'enfin... (Cornélia)

- … (Ron)

- … (Neville)

- … (Harry)

- … (Hermione)

- Tient, file moi la confiture toi... merci

- … (Neville qui a passé la confiture)

- Ya pas des crêpes quelque part? Ou des pancakes ? Si là « Accio une crêpe » voilà c'est mieux... du sucre … miam! Encore une... (Accio informulé et hop) un régal …. un muffin tout chocolat maintenant. … (re hop) voilà! Bon ben bonne journée, j'ai des devoirs moi. A+ Cornélia, ... Potter, Londubat merci pour l'invitation, Granger, Weasley au plaisir.

Sorayanilomé quitta la Grande Salle sur ces paroles et s'en fut à la bibliothèque laissant Cornélia et les Gryffondors abasourdis.

Même jour à midi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fout là Nara ? Grogna Ron.

- Je mange Weasley, je mange.

- Ça je vois bien! ce que je veux dire c'est qu'est ce que tu fout ici ? Retourne à ta table ! Repris le roux.

- Nan je boude.

- Tu quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces connerie ! S'insurgeât Ron de plus en plus rouge.

- Ben oui ils sont tous partis et Cornélia c'est assise à Cinq place de la mienne! Alors je boude ! Et quand je boude je mange deux fois plus, donc je me suis mise là ou il y a le plus de nourriture! Élémentaire mon cher Watson !

- Wat-qui?

- Watson, c'est un personnage moldu dit Hermione. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée que vous connaissiez quelque chose s'apparentant à la culture moldue.

- Mmmh?(bruit de déglutition) ah mais en l'occurrence il s'agit d'un écrit réalisé par un né-sorcier …

- Sir Arthur Conan Doyle n'était pas un sorcier! S'écria Hermione.

- Hey! je n'ai rien dit de tel ! Je l'ai appelé « né-sorcier » autrement dit un Cracmol : moldu né de parents sorciers. Cette expression est le pendant de « né-moldu » autrement dit un sorcier né de parents moldu. Il existe d'ailleurs une appellation bien moins flatteuse pour ces derniers qui est extrêmement grossière et peu appropriée à un repas.

- Oh ? Et bien merci pour l'information murmura Hermione un peu rouge.

- De rien, mais je m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas déjà Miss.

- Et bien, je suis une né-moldue c'est pourquoi je ne connaissait pas cette subtilité de vocabulaire dit elle en fusillant Ron du regard.

- Eh! Ne me regarde pas comme ça je l'ignorait chez moi on parle juste de Cracmol et encore ! Se défendit Ron.

- En ce cas Félicitation, Miss ! Il faut que vous ayez un sacré potentiel pour développer des capacités magiques dans un sang qui n'en porte pas.

- Merci, enfin ... Que voulez vous dire par là? Je ne comprends pas bien.

- Il s'agit d'une théorie à laquelle j'adhère volontiers même si elle n'a jamais pu être démontrée. L'hypothèse et le développement sont for bien menés, renseignés et argumentés. Cette thèse a été écrite et publié dans les années 1800 par le Professeur Legrandshtrou, un éminent chercheur qui a longtemps étudié les phénomènes de la magie ainsi que de nombreuses créatures magique et mythologique. Il est l'auteur de nombreux ouvrages sur divers sujets notamment les liens magiques et leurs fonctionnements. Bref, selon cette théorie il faut un fort potentiel magique pour qu'une personne issue de sang sans pouvoir ne se révèle et active le gène présent chez tout être humain. Cela tiendrait d'ailleurs autant de la volonté de vivre que de la capacité à rêver et surtout à croire et un . Legrandshtrou considère que bien pris en main au moment de sa formation et bien entrainés, ces sorciers devraient être capable de développer une puissance des plus acceptables, n'ayant rien à envier aux sorciers issus de grandes familles sorcières.

- Ooohhh !

- C'est sur tu est bizarre pour une Serpentard !

- Oh, je peux t'assurer que j'ai toutes les qualités de ma maisons, Potter.

- Mais … la théorie ne colle pas vraiment avec les idées de Salazar Serpentard, non?

- Mmmhh ... disons que j'y suis pas pour mes idées, du moins pas pour celle là. Après tout tu n'est pas à Gryffondors uniquement parce que tu trouve que le courage est une belle qualité ?

- Heu... non.

- Voilà a + . Sorayanilomé partit sans un mot de plus.

- C'était quoi ça? Demanda Neville à haute voix.

- Une Serpentard super bizarre? Lança Ron.

- Je confirme dit Harry.

- En tout cas elle a de sacrés connaissances et une culture solide.

- Ah Hermione ! Soupirèrent Harry et Ron à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire.

- Roh c'est bon je constate c'est tout ! Dit Hermione faiblement en rougissant.

- Au final c'est qui Watson ? (Neville)

….

Au détour d'un couloir.

- Traitre à ton sang. (Cornélia)

- Je ne crois pas. (Sorayanilomé)

- Tu nie tes propres propos ?

- Non, mais tu ne connais rien de mon ascendance.

- Serais-tu une Sang de Bourbes ?

- Qualifierais-tu Malfoy de Sang de Bourbes ?

- Non ! Mais il n'y a pas de rapport !

- Si. Je jurerais que son ascendance n'est pas entièrement sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas un Sang de Bourbes !

- Non en effet, je pencherais pour un demi-Veela au moins ou même Veela... ou une autre créature de Venus.

- Quoi _(Malfoy a du sang Vélane?)_? Tu veux dire que tu en est une ?

- Je n'ai rien dis de tel, juste que mon sang comme celui des Malfoy n'est pas purement sorcier et que je ne suis pas issue de parents Moldus, je ne suis pas une sang-mêlée de moldue non plus.

- Que fais-tu à Serpentard alors ?

- Que fait Malfoy à Serpentard ?

- …

….

- Mais elle est quoi au juste alors?

….

Le soir même à la table des Gryffondors.

- Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Demanda Hermione à Sorayanilomé qui s'était assise à côté d'elle en face d' Harry.

- Si je peux t'appeler par le tien.

- C'est d'accord.

- Mmmf.

- Je peux te poser quelques questions Sora?

- Je ne te promet pas de répondre mais vas-y.

- Tu as quel âge au juste ?

- Cherche. Je vais quand même te donner un indice : le Professeur Rogue enseigne depuis 12 ans et je ne l'ai jamais eu comme professeur, en fait je ne le connaissait pas avant la rentrée.

- Ou as-tu appris les informulés ?

- À Poudlard en 1ere année. Recherches personnelles.

- Ou étais-tu entre ta 3emme et ta 4emme année ?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Le directeur est au courant et c'est suffisant.

- Qu'est ce que cette ceinture?

- C'est pas une ceinture.

- … et qu'est- – je ne te le dirais pas désolée Hermione.

- Tu devrais manger Hermione sinon il ne va plus rien rester. Rajouta Sorayanilomé.

….

Les premiers jours de vacances se déroulèrent ainsi : aux repas Sorayanilomé rejoignait les Gryffondors à leur tables et filait dans les cachots, le parc ou encore à la Bibliothèque une fois son repas terminé. Elle discutait avec Hermione, Harry et même Neville pendant tout le temps qu'elle était attablée (Ron se contentant de grogner) détournant habillement toute conversations partant sur son sujet. Elle appris donc que Harry n'aimait pas sa famille, que Neville avait peur de décevoir sa grand-mère et que les parents d' Hermione étaient dentistes. À l'inverse, le quatuor appris qu'une Serpentard pouvait être d'un commerce agréable bien que très secrète. Le fait qu'elle soit obligatoirement plus âgée d'au moins douze ans semblais avoir déserté leur esprit. Ils remarquèrent cependant que ces yeux marrons étaient cerclés de gris, mais ne purent obtenir aucune explication satisfaisante. (« un souvenir »)

OooOOoooO

Dans le bureau directorial le premier jeudi des vacances.

- Monsieur Malfoy prenez place je vous en prie.

- Merci.

- Un thé, un bonbon ?

- Non merci. Je suppose que vous savez se que sont les Veelas ?

- Oui, j'ai une bonne connaissance des Créatures de Venus.

- Que savez vous des Veelas Supérieurs ?

- À la différence des Veelas simples il a deux compagnons.

- C'est exact.

- Dois-je en déduire que votre second compagnon viens d'atteindre sa majorité sexuelle?

- Pas exactement. Narcissa n'a jamais été qu'une amie avec laquelle j'ai été obligée de me marier. Ma Compagne a atteint sa majorité sexuelle, mon Compagnon lui m'est encore inconnu malheureusement.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous connaissez l'identité de votre Valéone?

- Je le pense, j'ai sentis son odeur sur mon fils et avant de le tuer par jalousie, j'ai préféré venir afin que nous puissions trouver un arrangement qui nous convienne.

- Oh, je suppose que vous pouvez rester pendant l'intégralité du tournois en tant que juge, pour les vacances vous resterez dans vos appartements évidement et l'on avisera l'année prochaine. Votre Compagne est donc à Serpentard. Avez-vous un nom ?

- Et bien je pense qu'il s'agit de la jeune Sora Nara si mes déductions sont bonnes.

Albus pâlit et ferma un instant les yeux, quand il les rouvrit il avait repris contenance.

- Nous allons vérifier cela rapidement, cependant je vous demanderais de ne pas intervenir dans la conversation qui va suivre son arrivée avant que je vous y invite. C'est très important, il y va de son bien être. Un hochement de tête sera suffisant pour me confirmer s'il s'agit ou non de votre compagne. Les explications de ce que je vous demande arriveront d'elles mêmes.

- Vous m'intriguez, mais si c'est pour son bien être alors soit.

- Bien. Fumsec va chercher Sora s'il te plaît, c'est assez urgent.

L'attente se fit en silence qui fut bientôt brisé par un cris :

- Pose moi ! Argh! Non! Stupide volatile, je te préviens si je me paie le mur je t'empaille ! ALBUS ! Ouvre la fenêtre ! Ojamasmas* !

- …

Poum ! (Sora atterrit sur le sol du bureau et roule avant de se relever)

- Stupide volatile ! Je te jure Albus que s'il me refait un coup pareil je l'empaille ! Il ne m'aime pas et je sais toujours pas pourquoi ! Grr ! C'est ridicule. Bon que me voulais-tu ?

Albus qui avait intercepté l' hochement positif de tête de Lucius répondit :

- Irashaï*. Ou t'a-t-il trouvé cette foi-ci ?

- Dans la forêt.

- Tu sait qu'elle est interdite aux élèves?

- J'étais en retenue.

- En plein jour ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai demandé.

- Qui t'a collé en plein jour?

- Hagrid.

- Pourquoi?

- Je lui ai demandé.

- Tu ne changera jamais.

- Tu m'a fais recherchée par Fumsec uniquement pour me parler de ballade en forêt?

- Non. Une tasse de thé? Un bonbon?

- Le thé je veux bien, citron le bonbon ?

- Naturellement.

- Okay.

- Tu connais les Veelas et les caractéristiques des Veelas supérieurs ?

- Oui.

- Pourrais tu, dans l'état actuel des choses ressentir l'attraction Vélane ?

- Non, la magie de l' Accord m'en empêche. Tous mes instincts sont bridés, c'est mieux pour la sécurité des autres élèves et même celle des professeurs.

- Pourrais-tu tuer de sang froid Sora ?

- Oui je le pourrais. (Lucius blêmis)

- Même s'il s'agit de ton propre Veela ?

- Je le pourrais mais je ne le ferais pas car il s'agit d'une promesse de bonheur et qu'aucune magie, aucun fael ne peux briser une promesse. Même une des créatures de Vénus.

- Je m'en doutais mais te l'entendre confirmer me soulage.

- Dois-je comprendre que j'ai été identifiée comme une Compagne par un Veela Albus?

- Un Veela Supérieur même.

- Accompagné ?

- Non pas encore.

- Je suis donc la première. Serai-ce cet Apollon ?

- Effectivement. Sorayanilomé je te présente Lucius Malfoy, je t'en ai déjà parlé il me semble.

- Le paternel de Drago si je ne m'abuse.

- Exact. Je vais te laisser faire connaissance. Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis à côté.

- Merci Albus, ton thé est délicieux, excellent choix.

- De rien Sorayanilomé, j'ai eu un bon professeur.

- Hahaha !

- Lucius elle est à vous.

- … _(Elle est unique, malgré sa taille elle ne semble pas fragile, elle se tient droite, ces cheveux sont plus pâles que les miens sa peau aussi. Et ces yeux... marron cerclés de gris étrange, mais charmant. À une odeur enivrante un mélange d'orage, d'Armagnac, de pommes cuites et de poires aux chocolats. Mmmh!)_

….

Lucius était mal à l'aise. Elle l'acceptait ou le rejetait ? Il avait été mangemort et savait que tuer n'était pas facile sauf si l'on s'appelle Mancair ou Lestrange ou évidement si l'on est Le Lord Lui même. Elle avait parler de le tuer sans aucun état d'âme comme on hésite entre thé et café le matin.

- Ainsi je suis donc une Valéone … je n'avais jamais imaginé que la magie me joue un tour pareil_ … (n'empêche il a une certaine élégance, une certaine prestance...)_

- Déçue ? (il tentait de conserver un visage impassible pour ne rien montrer de son inquiétude)

- Bof, non le plus dur sera de partager je pense. En attendant il faut que vous sachiez que seule les personnes proche de moi et ma famille ont le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom complet et ce uniquement en privé, avec vous cela monte ce nombre à 3.

- Le directeur, Drago et moi même je présume ? _(Hein le plus dur c'est de … __**Partager ?**__ Alors on est une famille? Et __**Dumbledore**__ en fait partie ?)_

- Non Albus, Gellert et Vous. _(Le directeur? Ah oui Albus ! Il est étrange de l'appeler ainsi pour moi...)_

- Drago fait partie de la famille. _(Gellert ? Grindelwald ?)_

- Non pas encore, vous êtes mon compagnon mais nous ne sommes pas encore liés.

- Je vois. Vous envisagez réellement de vous unir à moi? J'ai cru comprendre que vous pourriez me tuer sans état d'âme … _(Voilà je vire Poufsouffle!)_

- En effet, vous ne représenteriez pas mon bonheur ou plutôt s'il ne s'agirait pas d'une Promesse, je vous aurais tué sans hésitation : un rejet vous aurais fait souffrir inutilement. Vous pouvez remercier votre deuxième compagnon également, je ne suis pas cruelle au point de priver une autre personne que moi du bonheur auquel il a droit.

- Vous avez mentionner la magie de l'Accord qu'est-ce?

- Je parlais d'un enchantement crée par la musique que je joue et que mes capacités d' occlumen permettent de maintenir afin que je ne blesse personne avec une réaction excessive. Réaction face à l'incompétence de mes condisciples ou à une mauvaise blague par exemple. C'est une magie puissante quand il est bien réalisé et je suis un Maître de l'Accord catégorie corde.

- Pourquoi une telle extrémité ? _(et donc la Magie de l'Accord ?)_

- Autant que vous l'appreniez maintenant. Je vous fait la version courte et édulcoré, vous aurez l'autre quand nous serons trois.

- Allez y. _(Elle se confie à moi, elle se confie à moi, elle se confie à moi, elle – bon écoutons là quand même.)_

- Mon père est un kelpie et cet imbécile est allé voir une pythie pour connaître mon avenir. J'ai dû quitter Poudlard au début de ma quatrième année pour sauver une bulle d'espace temps d'un Obscurantiste mégalomane que l'on pourrais avec beaucoup d'imagination comparer à un mage noir mégalomane et pour cela je suis devenue ce que l'on appèle là bas une Éminence Grise autrement dit un assassin qui serait également un fin stratège. J'ai été formé au Collège du Souffre Jours. Le cursus normal dure 6 ans, je l'ai recommencé 3 fois avec à chaque fois deux spécialistes différents, puis j'ai suivit pendant 3 ans Préceptorale c'est à dire que je me suis coltiné un guerrisseur érudit pendant 3 ans avant de passer 3 ans avec un traqueur afin d'étudier la magie de l'Eclipse, et encore 3 ans avec une chorégraphe. Pendant ce temps j'ai élaboré et mis en place un plan pour me débarrasser de l'Obscurantiste et donc pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Le tout m'a pris presque 100 ans. J'ai 114 ans. Et hormis mes cheveux, mes yeux et mes connaissances j'ai pas changé d'un pousse, cadeaux du Souffre Jours.

- … _(114 ans ?)_

- Vous êtes la troisième personne à être au courant et je vous demanderais de ne pas en parler. A qui que ce soit.

- … _(Elle est plus âgée que moi? Pourquoi je l'ai pas sentie avant ? 114 ans ?)_

- je mesure 1m 60.

- … _(a qui j'en parlerais ? Elle A 114 ans !)_

- Je pèse 50 kg.

- …

- Je fais un 85 C …

- 85 C ? _(de quoi parle - t – elle?)_

- ah tient vous êtes là, oui j'ai un petit bonnet question soutient gorge, même si d'ordinaire je préfère la bander. _(c'est la taille de mon bonnet qui l'a fait réagir? Quel impudence !)_

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour y mettre une lame ou du poison.

- oh... _(définitivement pas fragile)_

- oui._ (question con quand même... bon ça va faire deux heures qu'il se balance là qu'est ce que- mais oui son instinct, un Veela doit toujours être rassuré au sujet des intentions de son compagnon à son égard et depuis qu'il est là nous n'avons eu aucun contact!)_ Allez venez là.

- Ou ça ?

- Dans mes bras crétin! Vous vous balancez depuis tout à l'heure comme si vous vous reteniez.

Lucius s'élança aussitôt de son siège pour enlacer enfin sa Compagne (fesant fit de la bienséance). Albus les conduisit vers les nouveaux appartements de Lucius (prévus initialement pour la durée du tournois) et maintenant de Sorayanilomé, afin qu'ils puissent faire connaissance. Ils badinèrent le reste de la journée et dinèrent dans leur salon. À un moment le voyant de nouveau balancer elle était venue s'assoir directement sur ces genoux en lui disant que comme elle ne sentait pas l'attirance elle ne sentait pas non plus ces besoins et qu'il devait lui en parler ou agir de lui même; et que contrairement à ces précédents amants, elle souhaitait le voir vivre. Devant son air interrogatif elle ajouta qu'en tant qu'assassin elle ne devait avoir aucune faiblesse.

Lucius ne savait plus que penser. Sorayanilomé semblait avoir accepter d'être sa Valéone et se donnait du mal pour agir comme tel _(du moins sa conception à elle du mot compagne même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la contredire.). _Cependant, il ne la comprenait pas et ne ressentait que peu d'émotions venant d'elle. Sora lui avait dit être très bonne occlumen, ces pouvoirs Vélanes auraient dû passer outre. D'un autre côté, c'était peu être que s'il finalisait le lien il pourrait alors ressentir réellement ce qui pour l'instant restait très vague. Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'il ignorait si elle désirait l'Union. Lui plaisait-il au moins? Elle l'avait qualifié d' Apollon, mais cela signifiait-il pour autant son attirance ou l'avait-elle baptisé ainsi comme d'autres appelaient certains hommes « lapin » ou « chaton »? Comment savoir? Le mieux était sans doute de la laisser faire et de l'observer en espérant comprendre son fonctionnement et leur laisser l'occasion de mieux se connaître avant de se lier.

Ils convinrent lors d'un entretient avec Albus que tant que la venue au château de Lucius ne serait pas officielle, Sora assisterait aux repas dans la Grande Salle et passerait ensuite la majorité de son temps avec Lucius. Après elle serait chargée par Albus de devenir l'interprètes et messagers entre différents participants aux tournois si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire. Ce poste couvrait en réalité bon nombre d'invitations à déjeuner de Lucius, même si à ce moment là la place de juge de Lucius lui permettra de manger lui-même à la table des professeurs. Sorayanilomé avait l'autorisation d' Albus de loger avec son Veela tant qu'une illusion d'elle dormait dans son dortoir et elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire surprendre à une heure indue dans ses quartiers. Les ballades aux vues de tous étaient étaient également proscrites : aux yeux de tous Sora Nara était une élève avec une avance certaine sur le programme.

Bien que Lucius soit inquiet, Sora resta avec lui pour la nuit, se blottissant contre lui. Il en fut heureux et eu du mal à ce calmer suffisamment pour ne par s'unir avec elle sur le chant. En fait seul le sentiment que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ni ce dont elle avait besoin, le retint.

Leur premier baiser, suivit immédiatement du second eu lieu le samedi matin au moment ou Sorayanilomé s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Grande Salle, elle se retourna pour se blottir contre Lucius et levant doucement la tête, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, caressant doucement sa lèvre inférieure de sa langue. Lucius entre-ouvrit sa bouche lui permettant d'approfondir le baiser, d'une douceur qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ils rompirent le baiser au même moment, s'écartant légèrement avant que Sora ne se re-presse contre lui pour un baiser plus passionné et langoureux, après quoi elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit avec un grand sourire prendre son petit déjeuner laissant un Lucius pantelant, surpris et bon pour une bonne douche froide ou des travaux manuels. En jurant il partit en direction de la salle de bain.

Le reste des vacances se passa ainsi : Sorayanilomé l'allumait le matin, restait studieuse l'après midi mais mangeait son quatre-heure sur ses genoux, et le câlinait le soir avant de s' endormir blottie contre lui.

OooOOOoooO

L'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang devaient arrivés le vendredi de la rentrée. Il était prévu que les élèves soient répartis entre les quatre maisons dans soucis de place à table et dans les dortoirs, pour faire un sorte de rassembler des personnes au caractère semblable, et bien sûr favoriser la fameuse entente internationale. Les élèves délégués formeront des classes afin de ne pas perturber leurs études.

On vit le lundi matin Lucius Malfoy accompagnant son fils arriver au château et prendre place naturellement à la table des Professeurs. Le soir même une entrevue était prévue pour introduire sa Compagne auprès de son fils (Je rappèle qu'il s'agit encore et toujours de la famille Malfoy et donc on introduit une personne on ne la présente pas). Officiellement. En fait il n'avait rien dit à Drago sur l'identité de celle ci pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il avait également l'intention de la présenter à son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, auquel il n'avait pas donné beaucoup de précision et il le savait curieux.

Vers la fin de la journée, Lucius attendait son fils et Sorayanilomé dans ces appartements, un peu nerveux. Enfin Drago arriva,ne manquait plus que Sora. Celle-ci arriva peu après, mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit elle se figea ... fit soudainement volte face et ferma la porte de nombreux sort que les homme présents n'avaient jamais vus. Dos à la porte qu'elle venait de fermer elle avança légèrement sa jambe droite écartant les jambes d'une largeur d'épaule, fléchit légèrement les genoux et glissa sa main droite jusqu'à toucher sa ceinture. Elle lança un « revelis humano » en informulé et sans baguette (sortilège permettant de révéler les humains et créatures de sang chaud présents et vivants dans une pièce) . Le sortilège détecta Drago et Lucius mais sembla « glisser » sur quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de dissimuler et doué pour le faire. Quelqu'un de doué en sortilège également.

- « Tu as été suivi Drago.

- Je vois ça.

- Non tu ne voit pas et moi non plus. Et tu veux que je te dise? Je n'aime pas ça.

- Que veux-tu dire Sora ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je ne connait que trois personnes capable de se dissimuler ainsi, enfin sans doute plus mais ils ne comptent pas car ils ne peuvent franchir les barrières qui les entourent. Le premier des trois hommes est en prison quelque part. Le deuxième se serais montré plus tôt et n'aurais pas suivi Drago. Le dernier se serais montré au moment ou j'ai posé ma main sur Morsure. »

Tout en parlant elle avait fait un petit mouvement sec du poignet droit et tous les hommes de la pièce voyaient avec stupeur les petits bouts de métal composant sa ceinture se rejoindre pour former un katana long. Au mot « Morsure » ils contemplaient une lame d'apparence lisse de 70 cm et une garde 25 cm environ. Elle tenait maintenant sa lame devant elle légèrement de biais, la main droite vers sa hanche et la main gauche ouverte parallèle à la lame. Lucius s' aperçu avec stupeur que le marron de ces yeux c'étaient striés d'argent et qu'une lueur folle semblait danser au fond de son regard. Il frissonna. Il fallait qu'il désamorce la situation car lui-même connaissait quelqu'un doué en dissimulation et si c'était bien lui, un sale quart-d'heure attendait Severus. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit un bouclier s'ériger autour de lui et il sut que sa Valéone le protégeait et donc par extension tenait à lui. Des coups frappés à la porte fit sursauter Drago qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni faire et commençait à angoisser. (Lucius avait également sursauté intérieurement mais de longues années d'entrainement l'avait empêché de manifester sa surprise par un quelconque geste.) Severus (car c'était bien lui) espérait pour la première fois de sa vie que ce fut son directeur.

- Albus? (Sora)

- Oui. Ouvre moi s'il te plait. (On entendit in clic.) Merci.

- Tu sais qui se cache n'est-ce pas ? Dit Sora une fois qu' Albus se fut glissé à l'intérieur de la pièce.

- Oui baisse ton arme. Je vous ai vu de loin mais j'ai été retenu et je n'ai pu arriver avant. Severus ne faites pas l'imbécile et montrez vous. Je vous aie déjà mis en garde contre des actions inconsidérées en présence de mademoiselle Nara.

- Je n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse être concernée après tout elle n'est qu'en quatrième année, je tenais à connaître l'identité de la Compagne de mon ami rien de plus. Affirma le professeur de potion en apparaissant. Le port d'arme est interdit dans le règlement intérieur d'ailleurs, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous trafiquez avec une arme, dans les appartements d'un des juges du tournois?

- Je vous aurais cru plus perspicace mon ami. Déclara Albus en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas une mais une bonne dizaine d'armes que je porte dans **mes **appartements. Je vous rappèle que je n'ai **pas 14** ans et vous aurez surement remarqués que vous n'avez eu **aucune** Nara dans vos classes depuis que vous enseignez soit **12 ans**. En fait si vous aviez cherché comme je l'ai suggéré à plusieurs reprises, vous auriez trouvé en qu'elle année j'ai fait mon entrée à Poudlard et vous m'auriez convoqué dans votre bureau ou seriez allé voir Albus pour obtenir des renseignements plus précis. Vous faites un piètre enseignant, professeur.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! S'insurgea Severus

- Je n'ai que faire de vos jérémiade ! Je n'ai jamais eu de cours de potions aussi **inintéressants**. **Vous** êtes** incapable** de **passionner** vos élèves autrement qu'en favorisant outrageusement votre maison. Hormis les Serdaigles et Hermione Granger, je suis** certaine **que personne ne comprend la subtilité d'un mélange autre que jus de citrouille-veritaserum ou poulet-goute du mort vivant! Au bout de **quatre** années d'études Neville Londubat est toujours incapable de réaliser une potion sans faire fondre son chaudron et **vous n'avez rien fait** pour y remédier. Pensez-vous **réellement** qu'en ne vous impliquant pas avec vos élèves vous réussirez a faire ressortir leur potentiel? Ou vous **imaginez** vous qu'il faut être à **Serpentard** pour intéresser au potion? Dois-je vous rappeler que les décoctions de Vincent et Grégory sont **toutes mortelles** sans exceptions ou presque ? A moins que vous ne considériez cela comme un talent ?

- Je ne favorise pas ma maison !

- Si vous êtes capable de voir Londubat ajouter le mauvais ingrédient et le faire remarquer à Potter dans le seul but de lui enlever des points, vous devriez également remarquer les éléments instables que lance Drago dans les chaudrons de Finnigan et Thomas ou dans celui de Weasley et Potter ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je les vois faire et je sais qu'au moins une explosion sur trois est due à Drago et non à leurs maladresse. (Drago pâlit, Lucius fronça les sourcils)

- Sora ! Il suffit maintenant, Severus est toujours ton professeur, les explications devrons attendre maintenant. Je suis venu pour que tu évites de lui trancher la tête à cause de son erreur, pas pour faire l'arbitre dans une dispute de bas étages. Va voir Gellert pour ça, cela lui fera de la visite. Je vous fait confiance à tout les deux pour éviter toutes explosions intempestives lors des prochains cours de Potion. Jeune homme, j'ai été très déçu par ce que je viens d'entendre, cette conversation n'étant pas formelle je ne dirais rien, mais j'aimerais que ce comportement cesse. (air soulagé et honteux de Drago, coup d'oeil à son père et de nouveau un air inquiet) Severus je vous l'ai déjà dit et je me répète, l'intérêt de l'enseignement viens du dialogue avec les étudiants. Vous réussissez très bien avec les Serpentards, continuez. Sur ce, je m'en vais il me semble qu'il s'agit d'un entretient privé. M. Malfoy, au plaisir. Sora dans mon bureau à 20h00.

- Wakatawayo...*

- Monsieur le directeur. (Lucius)

- Directeur. (Drago)

- Albus (Severus).

- Sorayanilomé remis soigneusement Morsure autour de sa taille et s'assit autour de la table du salon et commanda du thé et des petits gâteaux à un elfe de maison. Cela fait les autres reprirent leurs esprits et s'assirent en attendant l'elfe qui revint 5 minutes plus tard.

- Je suppose que vous avez des questions? (Sorayanilomé)

- Morsure ? (Drago)

- Mon katana. Il est un peu spécial. Je te déconseille d'y toucher... ce pourrait être dangereux pour toi et les personnes autour.

- Pour qu'elle raison portez vous autant d'armes sur vous? (Severus)

- Mon paternel a une conception bizarre de l'éducation. M'envoyer dans une bulle d'espace temps pourrie jusqu'à la moelle en fait partie. L'idée est d'apprendre à survivre en milieu hostile. Répondit sarcastiquement Sorayanilomé.

- Vrai ? s'enquit Drago

- Disons plutôt que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité, tu n'es pas prêt à l'entendre et à observer tes réactions, tu ne le sera pas avant u moment. Désolée mais cela vaut mieux

- Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ?

- Je n'allais pas laisser trainer des affaires qui auraient pu te blesser et j'ai perdu l'habitude de faire confiance. Lucius, je suis désolée, mais je suis mal à l'aise je vais voir Albus et vous laisse discuter. Elle l'embrassa comme elle le faisait tous les matins mais de manières plus tendre avant de partir en tirant la langue à Drago qui avait grimacé devant ce baiser.

….

- Un thé ? Une sucrerie ?

- Volontiers

- J'ai baissé mes boucliers. Légèrement. Je voulais pas le tuer par négligence tu comprend. Alors j'ai diminué le son, et cela se passait bien. Je dors mieux même, comme si je me détendais en sa présence et tu as vu le résultat.

- Mais tu l'a protégé quand même.

- Oui mais c'était presque instinctif. J'ai laissé Drago à ma merci et surtout à la merci du danger que j'avais perçu. J'ai réagi au quart de tour en percevant une personne non prévue et pourtant je ressens sa présence dans chacun de nos cours et je sais que tu lui fait confiance, mais là c'était un intrus. Je l'aurais tué Albus s'il ne s'était pas révélé ou si tu n'était pas arrivé. Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien prendre pour me calmer: au « réveil » je pourrais avoir une réaction pire encore, si tant est qu'une quelconque drogue puisse faire effet sur moi et je veux même pas entendre parler d'un sortilège.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arrivera. Pas immédiatement mais tu re-feras confiance Sorayanilomé.

- C'est sûr qu'avec un Gryffondor tel que toi je ne peux être qu'optimiste ! Tu m'a énormément manqué Albus pendant ces 100 années, tu m'a manqué. Je vais voir Gellert, prévient les. Dit à mon homme que je rentrerais tard. L'illusion est déjà en place. Je passerais voir Alberforth au retour. Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, mais j'aurais voulu être là en 1899. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Albus**. Tu n'aurais jamais fait cela ni à Gellert et encore moins à Ariana.

- Il y a des jours ou j'arrive à y croire ou peu s'en faut. Aller sauve toi.

- J'y vais. Oh prévient le concierge je n'ai pas envie de me faire coller pour être allée voir des amis...

….

- Wah ... Votre Compagne est … pleine de surprise père.

- Un sacré caractère en tout cas, et un vrais mystère, parce que quoiqu'elle en dise, j'ai cherché et une chose est sûre elle est bien plus âgée que ce qu'elle paraît même si elle le dissimule bien. (Severus)

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Je pense qu'elle attends que les gens qui s'intéresse à elle cherche les informations par eux même quitte à lui poser directement la question ou elle l'a dit elle même aller voir Albus. La seule chose qui m'empêche d'y aller depuis notre dernière conversation sur le sujet, c'est mon amour propre: en être réduit à demander de l'aide … c'est bien la première fois que j'ignore comment m'y prendre avec une femme.

- Alors l'union Vélane...? (Drago)

- n'a pas encore eu lieu même si j'ai des raisons de penser que ce devrait être prochainement.

- Vous me coupez le souffle Monsieur Malfoy, je ne la connaissais pas si prude, mais rétrospectivement je crois comprendre ce qu'elle attends. Rassurez-vous elle n'a pas l'intention de vous abandonner Lucius, vous pouvez me croire. Elle vous accepte pleinement. Je suis d'ailleurs là pour vous informer qu'elle rentrera tard ce soir. Oh Severus, inutile de vous inquiéter, elle a ma bénédiction et une illusion d'elle dors dans son dortoir et une alarme l'avertira si l'on tente de la réveiller. Si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans mon bureau. Bonne nuit messieurs.

- …

- Il l'a connaît bien mieux que la comédie qu'ils nous joue depuis le début de l'année ou je ne m'appèle pas Severus Rogue.

- Désolé mon ami, elle m'a demandé de ne rien dévoiler à personne. Je pense qu'elle accepterais de te mettre au courant si l'on analyse bien ce qu'elle t'a dit. Tu devras sans doute trouver son année d'entrée à Poudlard avant.

- Elle acceptera de me le dire aussi alors si j'en crois ton raisonnement. En début d'année elle nous a dit de chercher. Elle s'adressait à tous ceux de notre année, donc Blaise, Théodore, Vincent, Grégory, Pansy et Daphné.

- Elle a suggéré la même chose à Potter et ces amis.(Severus)

- Elle parle à Potter ? (Drago)

- Elle a mangé à leur table toutes les vacances. (Severus)

- …. (Le CHOC!) pour-pourquoi?

- « la flemme » selon elle et elle « boudait » c'est l'explication qu'elle à donné à la jeune Demalaise. Dit Severus en reniflant dédaigneusement à chaque « excuses »

- Vous ne dites rien Père elle se rapproche des rouges et or pourtant ! (elle boudait? nan mais c'est quoi cette excuse bidon ? IL est pas sensé crever de jalousie le paternel et surtout il est sensé détester Potter non ?)

- J'avoue ne pas toujours comprendre ces agissements mais de ce que je sais, elle n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien. (ne pas étriper les élèves, ne pas étriper les élèves... lui en parler.)

- Il se fait tard, Drago, je vais te raccompagner. Tu auras d'autres occasions de voir ton père.

- Bonne nuit fils. Bonne nuit Severus.

- Bonne nuit (Drago et Severus) »

….

Le vendredi arriva plus rapidement que certain l'aurait crût. L'arrivée des délégations était prévue pour 17h00 aussi le dernier cour était annulé afin que chacun soit libre pour l'événement.

Sorayanilomé se trouvait maintenant devant les portes de la Grande Salle devant les élèves et Directeurs (enfin Directrice et Directeur) de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Derrière elle dans les élèves étaient déjà installés comme pour le jour de la rentrée. Ils avaient attendu les délégations dehors et sur le perron et assisté à leur arrivée avant d'être enjoints par leur Sous directrice de rejoindre la Grande Salle. À son côté se tenais Albus, les yeux pétillants et le sourires jusqu'aux oreilles (il l'entendait pester tout bas sur les vieux croulants séniles suicidaires...). Elle inspira, expira et se lança:

- « Bienvenue à tous dit-elle en Français puis en Bulgare. Je me nome Sora Nara et je serais votre intermédiaire si besoin est pendant votre séjour ici. On vous aura certainement avertis mais je préfère éviter les surprises, donc je vous informe que tous les élèves présents qu'ils soient de Durmstrang ou de Beauxbâtons vont effectuer ce que l'on appelle ici une répartition par maison. Les élèves répartis feront pour cette année partis de cette maison et suivrons les cours correspondants à leur niveau en même temps que leur homologues. Vous dormirez et mangerez à la table de votre maison. Pour ce qui est du règlement intérieur vous demanderez à vos nouveaux condisciples. Sachez seulement que la foret est interdite, chacun ici le sait même s'il arrive qu'ils oublient. Une fois dans la Grande Salle je vous demande de vous avancer tour à tour, de donner haut et fort votre patronyme complet et votre prénom, de vous assoir et de poser le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Votre maison sera alors annoncer. Des questions?

- J'ai entendu dire que certaines maisons valaient mieux que d'autre?

- Votre nom?

- Fleur Delacour.

- Bien je vais répéter ta question en Bulgare pour nos amis de Durmstrang puis je te répondrais.

- Чух, че някои от къщите са по-добри от други? La réponse est non chaque Maison à ces qualités et ses défauts. Chez les représentants de Godric Gryffondor on trouve du courage, de la hardiesse mais du coup peut être un peu de maladresse aussi, les représentants d' Helga Poufsouffle se voient attribuer tolérance et loyauté qui passent souvent pour de grands sentimentaux, les représentants de Rowena Serdaigle recherchent le savoir et la connaissance de grands curieux en somme, Les représentants de Salazar Serpentard sont ambitieux et rusés : méfiez-vous en ils pourraient vous vendre s'il y trouvent un intérêt ! Отговорът не е всяка къща с тези качества и недостатъци. Сред представителите на Годрик Грифиндор намери смелост, дързост на удара, но може да бъде малко на неловкост и представители на Хелга Хафълпаф са възложени толерантност и лоялност, които често стигат до голяма сантиментална, представители на Rowena Рейвънклоу търси познаване и разбиране на голямо любопитство във всички представители на Салазар Слидерин са амбициозни и хитри: пазете се, тъй като те биха могли да продадат, ако се интересувате!

- Est-il vrais qu' Harry Potter fasse ses études à Poudlard?

- Nom ?

- Viviane Povelour

- Вярно е, че Хари Потър си прави изследвания в Хогуортс? Oui, il est en quatrième année et est donc trop jeune pour concourir. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il est hors de question pour que je joue les journalistes pour votre compte et Monsieur Krum, il est parfaitement inutile de me demander de traduire les millions de questions des fans résidant dans ce château, a moins bien sur d'être payée... après tout je suis pas à Serpentard pou rien. Да, там е четвъртата година и следователно е твърде млад, за да се конкурират. Всъщност в това отношение, е от въпрос за мен да играя на медиите от ваше име и г-н Крум, е безсмислено да ме питат за превод на милиони въпроси от страна на феновете, които живеят в замъка, освен ако, разбира се да се обърне ... В края на краищата аз не съм в въшка Слидерин нищо.

- Не благодаря ви е добро … (Non merci)

- нищо (de rien). Nous allons donc passer dans la grande salle pour procéder à la répartition et enfin manger! Traduit Sora dans les deux langues.

….

- Fleur Delacour

- Poufsouffle !

- (Je m'en doutais, si elle a pas des ascendance Vélane je change de maison)

Des applaudissements retentirent à la table des Poufsouffles tandis qu'une place apparaissait à la table des 7eme années.

- Viviane Povelour

- Serdaigle !

- Henry Povelour

- Poufsouffle !

- Igor Ivanovich Gobmarov

- Serdaigle !

- Solène Fairlisse

- Gryffondor !

- Ivan Dimitryovich Ivanovski

- Gryffondor !

- Vicktor Krum

- Gryffondor !

- Dimitry Sergueïévitch Barov

- Serpentard !

- Liliane Beaugrain

- Serdaigle !

- Floriane Paupèche

- Serdaigle !

- Vivien Pamoison

- Serdaigle !

- Sophie Pomplair

- Poufsouffle !

- Sergeï Ivanov

- Serpentard !

- Danail Mikoroff

- Serdaigle !

- Stephan Hamanoff

- Serpentard !

- Céline Massette

- Serdaigle !

- Dragomir Garoneff

- Serdaigle !

- Ioan Moronoff

- Serpentard !

- Nikolaï Igoreff

- Serpentard !

- Marie Bourgogne

- Serdaigle !

- Bien maintenant que tous le monde est répartis nous allons pouvoir manger, à la fin du repas débutera officiellement le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Sur ce « Bon Appétit ! » traduit de nouveau Sora.

Ce soir là, la Coupe de feu fût sortie de son reliquaire et les règles d'inscription rappelées le lundi soir, elle rendrait le nom des trois sorciers représentant chaque école. On présenta les juges du tournoi. Sorayanilomé rentra épuisée et vint se blottir contre Lucius (après s'être changée).

- « Ouvre tes ailes. S'il te plait.

- Ça va si mal que ça?

- Je suis vidée. Aller voir Gellert m'a fait du bien même si il s'est foutu de moi évidement, parler avec Albus me fait du bien aussi, mais là c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. »

Lucius ne se fit pas répéter, il enleva sa robe, sa chemise et étendit ses ailes sur sa Compagne. Il l'étreignit fortement et il les installa confortablement sur le lit.

- Elles sont magnifiques. Tu est fort. Nous aussi.

- Nous ?

- Lui et moi.

- Oh! tu t'en est souvenue.

- Oui. Elle s'endormit sur ces paroles.

Lucius s'en apercevant décida de la coucher, se changea et s'allongea à ses côté. Il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà! <em>

_« Ojamasmas », « Irashaï », « Wakatawayo » sont des mots en japonais m^me si je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir les écrires comme ça (je les écrits comme je les entends) ils signifient respectivement « désolée de déranger » ou « excusez moi de déranger », « entrez » ou « bienvenue », « j'ai compris » ou « d'accord »._

_Je ne connais rien au Bulgare donc je traduit avec Google... _

_Dites moi si quelque chose vous paraît incohérent parce que ma petite tête trouve tout logique vu qu'elle connaît tous les détails même ceux que j'ai pas marqués et ou que j'ai oublié de mettre. (Il m'arrive d'écrire, revenir en arrière changer, rajouter effacer puis revenir là ou j'en était et du coup en me relisant j'ai parfois de belle surprises)_

_a+ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour! Désolée pour le retard il semblerait que plus je fixe une date et moins j'ai de temps à consacrer à la fic don je dis plus rien et avec u peu de chance j'arriverais à vous livrer le 7 rapidement... _

_En attendant j'avoue avoir de gros problèmes de concertation: j'ai des idées pour d'autres fic et j'arrive pas me concentrer sur celle ci et c'est embêtant. Vous avez une idée? _

_En attendant, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 1ere Tache<strong>

Le week-end fut rude pour Sora, assaillie de toute part par les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang qui souhaitaient visiter le château et surtout aller à Pré-au-Lard car ils n'avaient rien de chaud/léger à se mettre compte tenu du climat. Une sortie fut donc organisée pour le samedi suivant au grand dam des élèves de Beauxbâtons qui n'imaginaient pas pouvoir survivre une petite semaine sans un pull ou au moins une cape digne de se nom. « Inadmissible » selon les Povelour.

Après deux émeutes, Sorayanilomé fut chargée de veiller à la protection de Viktor Krum et Harry Potter. Le bulgare préférant le grand air, elle se décida à créer un bouclier incluant Ron et Hermione autour d' Harry et laissant passer à l'occasion Neville ou les autres Weasley. Ne sachant pas qui laisser approcher de Viktor elle le suivit le laissant décider de lui-même et ne créant le bouclier qu'au moment de foule.

- « Cela ne vous ennuie pas? Demanda dans un anglais hésitant l'attrapeur bulgare à Sora

- Non, et ils finiront par se lasser et vous serez également débarrassé de ma présence. Répondit elle en bulgare.

- Votre présence ne me dérrrange pas vous êtes discrrrete. Vous parlez bien le bulgare.

- Appelle moi Sora et vous pouvez me parler en Bulgare ou en Russe si vous préférez

- Appelez moi Viktor alors. Ce serait peut être plus facile pour vous si j'étais avec Harry Potter? ( le reste de la conversation se fait en bulgare)

- Ok, tu t'ennuierais pas avec des 4eme année ? Ils ont que 14 ans tu sais?

- Pas toi ? Disons que la petite brune qui est avec eux est mignonne elle a l'air d'avoir du caractère.

- J'ai repris mes études récemment donc je suis un poil plus âgée, Hermione t'intéresse alors ? Ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, mais je te promet rien je suis à Serpentard et les lion aiment pas beaucoup les serpents, c'est bien connu ici.

- C'est pas grave. Et puis tu es un peu bizarre comme Serpentard

- Roh mais pourquoi tout le monde me sort ça! Je vous assure : je recherche **toujours** où se trouve mon intérêt,** je suis **rusée **et pas modeste pour deux sous**. »

- ….

Le dimanche soir dans les appartements du juge Malfoy.

- Tes ailes s'il te plait

- Comment fais-tu pour t'épuiser autant ?

- Un bouclier pour Viktor Krum et un bouclier sélectif pour Harry et ses amis vu qu'il est poursuivit toute la journée par des pimbêches française ... à croire qu'elles font dans la pédophilie! Être célèbre par qu'on est orphelin, ça craint quand même! Elles n'ont aucun respect et des questions à la con aussi: « tu te souviens de leur mort? » non mais elles croient quoi? Qu'il va répondre « ben oui, c'était un peu gore mais depuis j'ai vu pire? » ou encore « Ya eu une jolie lumière verte et après j'avais plus de papa plus de maman! Le pied! »

- C'est sûr que vu comme ça … mais il a dû être choyé dans sa famille moldue? Non?

- Ben d'après ce que j'ai compris... Non justement. J'ai pas eu de détail mais être un sorcier a été une grosse surprise pour lui en fait. On lui aurait dit que ces parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, c'est un moyen de transport moldu.

- Hahaha hahaha (sarcastique)

- Heu... Lulu? C'est la vérité, c'est le garde chasse, Rubeus Hagrid qui me l'a dit. Visiblement il ne croyait même pas à la magie avant qu'il ne lui montre. Et il nesavait pas pour Voldemort non plus. (Lulu frissonna en entendant ce nom mais ne dit rien)

- Lulu ? Effectivement vu comme ça … mais alors pourquoi pavane-t-il?

- En fait il … pavane pas, c'est le « masque du Survivant » je pense. Pour éviter les questions con et la pitié ou autre. Je le sais parce que Albus et moi on s'est construit quelque chose de similaire.

- Albus Dumbledore ne porte pas de masque, c'est ridicule.

- Si il en porte un, et je dirais qu'il en porte plusieurs même. Je le sais parce qu'il ne peux pas me mentir. Tu comprendra ce que je veux dire une fois le lien scellé, c'est promis.

- En parlant de promesse quand on s'est rencontré tu as parlé d'une promesse que je ne pourrais briser?

- Oui, les Créatures magique sont, en terre Celtique et Gaélique, aussi appelés « faels » et ils sont tous liés à une promesse selon leur nature. Une promesse qu'ils accomplirons même si ils le refusent. Par exemple les Kelpies on fait la promesse de purifier l'eau. Ils passent d'une source à l'autre pour ce faire. Les Drakes de glaces promettent à leurs compagnes un foyer et une descendance. Le Succube ou l'Incube promet le paisir. Le Veela promet un amour exclusif et protection à son Compagnon ou sa Compagne. Un Fael pur ne peux mentir et tiendra donc sa promesse, les Faels dont le sang à été dilué par un sorcier ou un moldu se verra lié par magie à sa promesse.

- Tu es une Fae ?

- Non, on nait fae ou pas. Je suis né sorcière comme ma mère. Cependant j'ai quelques caractéristiques du Kelpie. Mon dont pour les langue par exemple. C'est naturel, comme respirer, tu écoutes, tu retiens et tu apprends. Chez moi les langues c'est génétique. Cadeau du paternel avec le don de passe muraille. Je dis passe muraille parce que c'est exactement çà: je passe toutes les barrières pourvu qu'elles ne soient pas de feux, a moins bien sûr qu'il y ai une grande étendue d'eau derrière. Je peux passer les barrières entre monde sorcier et monde Fae également de la même manière qu'un Kelpie.

- Pratique mais alors pourquoi ne pas avoir quitter la bulle d'espace temps avant, parce que si j'ai bien compris c'était pas la panacée, si?

- Non tu as raison. C'est une des raisons qui font que je déteste mon paternel aussi. Il a fait un rituel de sang pour m'empêcher de partir avant la fin de la prophétie. Plus de dont pour les langue et plus de possibilité de passer les barrières magiques sans un sortilège et encore, la magie fonctionne pas de la même manière ici et là-bas.

- Tu te sens mieux?

- Mhh pas vraiment, mais j'ai une idée pour ça...

- oh? et laquelle ?

- D'abord je vais me mettre plus à l'aise.

- Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour en attendant?

- Non, c'est bon. Regarde.

Elle commença par s'éloigner de quelques pas avant faire revenir Morsure à l'état de Katana, et de le ranger dans un fourreau qu'elle conjura, puis enveloppa le tout dans une pièce de tissu qu'elle scella avec un sort. Elle posa ses quatre baguettes magiques (oui oui, elle en a quatre). Elle défit le lacet de ses manches et posa sur la table le poignard et les aiguilles d'acuponcture accrochés dans ses manches. Elle défit les boutons de sa veste en ôtant les ampoules, capsules et shurikens entourant son torse et cachés dans les poches intérieures de sa veste. Elle ôta prestement son tee-shirt. Sa poitrine était bandée, de même que son torse et ses épaules. Elle défit les liens à ces mollets et enleva ses chaussures avant de retirer son pantalon. En plus d'un dessous en dentelles noires elle portait deux couteaux de lancés accroché respectivement à sa cuisse gauche et à sa cheville droite. Lentement, Sora défit son bandage, posant sur la table chacune des capsules, aiguilles, lames de lancer. Quand elle eût fini et que le tissu utilisé pour se bander fut enfin plié sur la table avec le reste, il ne lui restait plus que sa culotte de dentelles. Lucius s'était trouvé horrifié du nombre d'arme que possédait son Amour, il avait frissonné de plaisir et d'anticipation à chaque bout de chair découverts et haletait maintenant en voyant son Amour debout devant lui presque nue et surtout confiante (il le sentait dans le primo-lien, comme il ne l'avait encore jamais sentis). Une telle sensualité se dégageait d'elle quand elle se déshabillait, qu'il en aurait presque jouit s'il n'avait pas lui même été comprimé (douloureusement maintenant) dans son pantalon. Il l'a vit s'approcher lentement et tendre la main droite. Il la saisit et se sentit doucement tiré en avant et sivit le mouvement. Comme dans un rêve, il se dirigèrent vers le lit. Il fut poussé doucement sur celui-ci et installé dans une position semi assise (le dos relevé par les oreillers) Sora à califourchon sur ses hanches. Il était déjà torse nu pour pouvoir sortir ses ailes et réconforter Sora avant que la conversation ne prenne un tour … câlin et sensuel.

Elle lui intima de se laisser faire, qu'il aurait le contrôle tout à l'heure. (tout à l'heure? Parce qu'autre chose existe? Pensa-t-il.) Il sentait son instinct se réveiller pleinement et pour le moment il était si proche de la jouissance qu'il ne se voyait pas faire quoique ce soit dans l'immédiat.

Sora sur son bassin ne l'aidait pas non plus appuyant douloureusement avant de se relever un peu comme si elle avait conscience de son état (ce qui était le cas) ce qui le faisait gémir doucement. Elle commença par lui lécher l'oreille gauche avant de s'attaquer à la limite de son cou en embrassant sa maxillaire faisant ainsi le tour de son visage, s'arrêtant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, appuyant un peu plus sur son érection le faisant gémir de plus belle avant de se surélever de nouveaux. Elle fini son exploration avant de continuer sur sa jugulaire, le léchant et l'embrassant en descendant vers sa clavicule droite et répétant la même chose du côté gauche. Pendant ce temps elle faisait jouer ses mains sur son torse, taquinant ses mamelons, flattant ses cottes, dessinant le contour de son nombril, partant à la rencontre du pantalon sans aller plus loin.

Lucius voyait des étoiles, ses sens éveillés, il était dans les limbes du plaisir et la seule étincelle de conscience qu'il avait lui disait que par il ne savait quel miracle ou mystère il n'avait pas encore jouit. En fait les pressions douloureuses qu'effectuait Sora sur son entrejambe le maintenait à la limite. Il n'était plus qu'une pauvre chose gémissante de plaisir ou de douleur n'attendant plus que sa délivrance.

Elle descendit ces baisers et léchouilles plus bas pour agacer ses mamelons puis son nombril et enfin la frontière de son pantalon. Elle était à présent sur ses jambes l'empêchant efficacement de bouger s'il en avait eut ne serai-ce que l'idée. Elle caressa doucement la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Lucius, provoquant un nouveaux gémissement et un tremblement violent, le laissant haletant d'anticipation et pantelant. Elle défit rapidement le bouton et la fermeture éclair du pantalon avant de le lui retirer d'un coup.

Lucius jouit dans son boxer. Il était encore perdu dans le plaisir de ce soudain orgasme quand il sentit son sexe se redresser sous les main habiles de sa Compagne. Il sentit le souffle chaud de celle-ci l'exciter un peu plus. Sora passa un ongle sur le gland de Lucius le faisant hoqueter avant de passer un coup de langue dessus le faisant de nouveau haleter. Elle donna de petits coups de langue sur la verge tendue puis de grand coups plus vifs, lui lécha les testicules avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche et d'amorcer un va et vient langoureux en enroulant sa langue autour de ce pénis offert. Lucius haletant, voyait des étoiles pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Il se sentit partir quelques minutes plus tard dans un nouvelle orgasme en criant son plaisir.

Il sentit Sorayanilomé venir s'étendre sur lui et l'embrasser doucement pour commencer puis passionnément, soudain son instinct enfin reconnecté avec la réalité pris le dessus. Il reversa les positions tout en continuant les baisers. Il enleva le dernier vêtement de sa Compagne et l'urgence de l'union se fit sentir. Il la caressa doucement d'abord s'exhortant au calme puis plus franchement. Il descendit jusqu'au clitoris qu'il lécha introduisant sa langue entre ces lèvres et jusqu'à l'entrée du vagin. Il fit plusieurs allées retours avec sa langue tandis que ses main caressaient les hanches et les fesses de son amante. Puis il remonta pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche et ne pouvant plus tenir, il remonta son bassin vers le sien la laissant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille et la pénétra d'un coup de rein déployant ses ailes. Sora cria de plaisir. Il attendit un peu, savourant le plaisir de la faire sienne, d'être à l'intérieur d'elle, d'être dans cette antre chaude et accueillante, de la sentir autour de lui. Il commença alors un lent va et vient lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs et de frustration devant la lenteur employée. Peu à peu il accéléra la cadence en prenant bien soin de veiller à son plaisir à elle aussi en frottant sa verge contre son clitoris, la caressant de ses mains et l'embrassant doucement. Au moment de l'orgasme (pour les deux cette fois-ci) une vague de magie les traversa scellant le lien à jamais. Il s'effondra sur Sorayanilomé avant de se retirer et de rouler sur le côté.

Ce soir là ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois d'abord passionnément puis tendrement. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que la magie de l'union c'était propagée dans le châteaux et qu'ainsi un vent de luxure avait soufflé dans tous les dortoirs ce soir là. Heureusement pour eux seul 3 personnes comprirent ce qui c'était passé. (trois douches froides, impossible de faire des travaux manuels pour ça! C'est Sorayanilomé/Lucius/son Père (barrer les mentions inutiles)).

Lucius se réveilla le premier. Il se sentait bien. Puis il pris conscience des sentiments de Sorayanilomé : de la tendresse (pour lui?), un peu de peur (pourquoi?), un peu de tristesse (elle regrette?), et un peut un tout petit peut d'amour (pour moi hein?). De son côté Sora se réveillait aussi doucement, et sentant l'agitation de son compagnon et réfléchit jusqu'à ce que l'explication se fasse évidente : le lien. Elle pris alors la parole.

- La tendresse c'est pour toi, l'amour aussi. La tristesse c'est pour Albus, Gellert et Albelforth. Et la peur c'est pour moi.

- Comment tu as sût ? Fit Lucius un peu rasséréné

- Facile, tu es un Veela et le lien viens de ce former. Même avec les meilleurs boucliers mentaux du monde tu sentirais quand même ces émotions. Ce sont celles qui prédominent, celles que je ne peux pas cacher et celles que je ne veux pas cacher.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu as besoin de savoir que je t'aime bien même si c'est ressent. Tu as le droit de savoir que j'ai peur. Peur de mes réactions, peur de blesser inutilement. Albus, son frère et Gellert sont des personnes précieuses pour moi, et tu as le droit de savoir que si ils vont pas bien, cela me rend triste et justement quoiqu'on en dise, ils vont pas bien.

- Albus a un frère?

- Oui mais s'il n'en a pas parlé ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Bon je vais à la douche et je m'habille. Ne touche pas a mes armes elle sont presque toutes empoisonnées et j'ai pas le temps de faire un antidote. Morsure est spéciale, il serait bien que tu n'y touche jamais.

- Enchanté?

- Non. Ce katana est doté d'une âme. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu gagnerais dans un combat d'esprit contre elle. Une fois en possession de ton corps qui sait quel carnage elle irait faire en attendant que je l'arrête. En plus elle est assez vicieuse une vraie serpentard comme sa maitresse.

- Bon et comment tu as fait pour capturer une âme et l'enfermer dans un katana?

- Je ne l'ai pas capturée elle est née au moment ou je l'ai forgée avec une fée noire et mon maître d'arme et de corps lors de ma 1ere formation au Souffre-Jours. Morsure c'est un peu de nous trois et avec mon Cistre ce sont les seuls « bon » souvenirs que je rapporte de ce collège maudit.

- Ton Cistre?

- Un instrument à cordes. Je te l'ai dit je suis un Maître de l'Accord de type corde. Bon j'y vais avant d'être en retard au petit déjeuné. Et pas touche à Morsure tu es prévenu!

- Ok besoin d'aide à la douche?

- Une autre fois, le petit dej' c'est sacré!

- Roh...

…..

Lundi au petit dej' 

- Bon les lionceaux, a partir de maintenant vous mangez, vivez, dormez ensemble. Je parle pour monsieur Potter et monsieur Krum évidement les autres ils ils ont pas la moitié du châteaux aux trousses. Je me suis arrangée avec le directeur. Viktor tu quitte pas ta classe d'une semelle et tu retrouve Harry pour les repas. Vous vous éloignez pas tant que les choses se sont pas calmés et ça quoiqu'il arrive. Je serais pas loin en cas de problème. Voilà. Bon Appétit.

- Heu... elle se débarrasse du problème ? (Ron)

- Merci sympa pour le « problème » (Harry)

- Peut être que deux boucliers c'est trop dur? C'est quand même une grande dépense magique non? (Hermione)

- Oui tu as sans doute raison. (Harry).

- Heu... Bonjourr, enchanté Viktor Krum. On doit manger ensemble si j'ai bien comprrris.

- Oui c'est exact. (Hermione)

- …. (Cest KRUM!) (Ron)

- …. (Roh il parle... ) Harry Potter enchanté.

- J'avais rrreconus avec la cicatrrrice.

- Mouis, je t'avais également reconnu, je t'ai vu à la coupe du monde. Un beau match.

- Oh...

…

Lundi Soir dans la Grande Salle.

La « cérémonie » pendant laquelle les noms des trois sorciers participants au tournois allaient être choisis par la coupe de feu le « juge impartial », avait débuté et les Champions de Poudlard (Cedric Diggory) et Beauxbâtons (Fleur Delacour) avaient déjà été annoncés.

- Viktor Krum/Durmstrang annonça Dumbledore quand le troisième bout de parchemin sortit de la Coupe de Feu. Il allait ajouter quelque chose après les applaudissements de rigueur quand virant au bleu un nouvelle fois, les flammes de la Coupe rejetèrent un quatrième papier.

- Harry Potter/S.. Dit t-il

- Harry se le va, livide et chancelant avant de se diriger vers la salle prévue pour les Champions. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait mais Dumbledore d'un signe l'avait enjoint à se lever et à les rejoindre, il n'avait pas le choix. Sa progression se fit dans un silence de mort.

- Au moment de franchir la porte il entendit cependant:

- Mademoiselle Nara, je vais avoir besoin de vous veuillez le suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Bien Monsieur.

La porte se referma et il n'eut que le temps de faire quelques pas, hébété avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur Sora. Il se tourna vers elle, incertain.

Dans la pièce Madame Maxime, Igor Karkarrof, Cédric Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Ludo Verpey (Directeur du département des sports magiques et juge du tournois), et Lucius Malfoy - étaient présent et attendaient visiblement des explications sur sa venue, ce qu'il n'avait pas.

Fleur n'y tenant plus posa elle-même la première question:

- Que ce passe -t-il ? Devons nous revenir maintenant ? C'est agaçant à la fin ce manque d'organisation!

(Lucius plissa les yeux devant une telle impolitesse) Dumbledore ayant fini son discourt auprès des autres élèves entra dans la pièce à ce moment là suivit du professeur de DCFM, du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Rogue. Le silence revint. Il tendit le papier portant le nom d' Harry à Sora sans un mot attendant sa réaction.

Sorayanilomé prit le papier et le lut: « Harry Potter/Souffre Jour ». Elle serra compulsivement le morceau de parchemin, son visage se ferma et ces yeux virèrent aux gris entièrement. Pour la première fois chacun pu constater que dans la pénombre ses cheveux n'étaient pas blonds mais bien blancs et cela fit frissonner tous le monde à l'exception du directeur de Poudlard qui était déjà au courant et évidement Lucius. Chacun la laissa passer quand elle s'avança vers une table qui trainait par là. Les adultes sentaient sa puissance magique et si cela émerveillait Lucius et indifférait Albus l'aura noire qu'elle projetait ainsi effrayait les autres. Les adolescents (même Viktor Krum) la trouvaient suffisamment étrange pour la laisser faire surtout qu'il émanait d'elle un sentiment de fureur que pour la plupart ils sentaient bien. Arrivée au niveau de la table, dos aux autres elle abattit son point dessus tout en s'agenouillant, l'autre main en protection. La table se brisa en deux sous l'impact. Se redressant elle dit d'une voix froide:

- Je ne sais pourquoi le nom d' Harry se trouve sur ce papier Albus, mais c'est bien moi qui suis visée en suite. Je sais pas **qui** m'a suivit de là-bas, mais il va le **regretter** crois moi. (elle fit volte face en regardant le Directeur dans les yeux) Je réglerais ça a **ma **manière. (Cette dernière phrase et le ton employé fit comprendre à Albus et Lucius qu'elle parlait purement et simplement d'organiser l'assassinat de l'imprudent qui l'avait suivi hors de la bulle d'espace temps.) Son aura s'était résorbé et seul ses yeux témoignaient encore de son état de fureur.

- Bien. Vous l'aurez compris, le Harry Potter est maintenant** lié par contrat** au tournoi car son nom est sortit de la Coupe. Je doute fortement que ce soit lui ou un de ses amis qui l'ai fait car il y a sur ce papier le nom d'un collège qu'ils **ne peuvent pas** connaître.

- Ce n'est pas possible un** petit **garçon ne peut pas participer ! C'est insensé !(Fleur)

- Quel collège? (Madame Maxime)

- Injustice! Si j'avais sut dés le départ qu'il y aurait tricherie nous n'aurions jamais accepté ! Il doit y avoir le même nombre de participants pour chaque école! (Karkarrof)

- Merveilleux! Tout simplement merveilleux ! (Verpey...)

- Albus, ce tournois est dangereux pour Harry, il ne doit pas participer... (Minerva Mcgonagall)

- Ridicule, il est évident pour moi que Monsieur Potter a encore franchi une nouvelle limite... (Rogue évidement)

- IL SUFFIT ! (Sorayanilomé) Non professeur je vous assure que si Harry avait voulu participer il n'aurait pas mis le Souffre Jour comme collège. Madame Maxime, il est parfaitement normal que vous ne connaissiez pas cet établissement étant donné que ce n'est pas une école de sorcellerie et je vous jure que vous n'avez **aucune** envie de savoir qu'est ce que l'on y enseigne. Directeur Karkarrof, la Coupe de feu est un artéfact puissant et seul un sortilège puissant de confusion a pu permettre à un quatrième champion d'une quatrième école d'être choisi il y a donc un même nombre de participants pour chaque école. Mademoiselle Delacour dois-je vous rappeler que le déroulement de ce tournoi est lié à un contrat sorcier et qu'il est donc impossible que l'un d'entre vous ne participe pas? Vous devriez être rassuré: il est impensable que vous considériez un petit garçon comme vous dite comme une menace, si ? (Sorayanilomé avait traduit ces propos dans les trois langues au fur et à mesure en commençant par la langue de son interlocuteur.)

- Mademoiselle Nara il était inutile de traduire chacun de vos propos...

- Désolé Monsieur le Directeur... mais je m'en serait voulue de laisser quelqu'un dans l'incompréhension...

- Mademoiselle...

- Désolée.

Ce discourt eut au moins le mérite de faire taire les plaignants (le choc).

Lucius pris alors la parole d'une voix trainante:

- Pour mettre tout le monde d'accord je propose de faire porter à Monsieur Potter l'uniforme de ce collège qu'il représentera; Bien sûr pour les cours il continuera de faire partie de Poudlard et de la maison Gryffondor plus particulièrement, mais je pense qu'il est inutile de rajouter des tensions en le faisant concourir pour Poudlard. Il est de toute façon déjà inscrit sous un autre établissement. Je me pose cependant des questions : est-il vraiment nécessaire de conserver ce nom pour cet établissement? Il me semble que cela rajouterait une agitation qui ne me parait pas nécessaire.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison Lucius acquiesça Albus.

- Puis qu'il s'agit de mon ancien établissement je choisi « L'académie Welton » déclara Sorayanilomé.

- Cela te convient-il Harry? (Albus)

- Heu … Je suis obligé de participer n'est-ce pas? … C'est bon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Sora, l'académie Welton c'est pas un truc moldu ça?

- Enfin c'est insensé ! Tout le monde rêve de participer à ce tournois ! (Fleur à ces mot se fit fusiller du regard par Harry qui n'avait AUCUNE envie d'attirer l'attention sur lui et encore moins faire volontairement quelque chose de dangereux autrement que pour sauver sa peau .. ou assouvir sa curiosité... ou sauver Ron, Hermione ou Sirius ou un des Weasley ou Neville ou … en tout cas pas pour rien ! Ni pour de l'argent alors qu'il a déjà une fortune dont il ne sait pas quoi faire...)

- Ah oui, j'ai lu « Le cercle des poètes disparut » récemment …

- ok...je vois marmonna Harry en se disant que Sora était décidément quelqu'un de peu ordinaire.

(Lucius soupira intérieurement: Sorayanilomé l'avait bassiné avec ce livre pendant prés d'une heure en faisant l'apologie de la liberté d'expression prôné par l'enseignant John Keating dans ce fichu bouquin.)

- Bien maintenant que cela est fait passons à l'étape suivante. Monsieur Verpey c'est à vous.

- Ah! magnifique! Bon alors tout d'abords, félicitation à tous! La première tache aura lieu lundi 27 Novembre à 14h00 vous êtes convoqués à 13h15 dans le hall. Ne soyez pas en retard car les règles ainsi que les détails de cette épreuve vous seront expliqués à ce moment là. Les juges de chaque épreuves sont les Directeurs des différentes écoles, Lucius Malfoy et Moi même. Malheureusement pour vous Harry il n'y a personne pour représenter heu comment vous l'avez appeler déjà « académie Weldan? »

- Académie Welton Monsieur (Sorayanilomé)

- C'est cela. Lucius peut on nommer quelqu'un ou faut il rajouter un juge?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, mais peut être serai-t-il juste que quelqu'un soutienne ce garçon comme s'il faisait partie de cette académie? Proposa Lucius

- À la condition que cette persone soit allée à ce fameux collège alors demanda Karkarrof espérant bêtement ainsi que le garçon serait sans soutient.

- Je suis d'accord avec Igor déclara Madame Maxime pensant qu'ainsi aucun autre juge n'influencerait le second élève de Poudlard.

- Oh, je suis sûr que mademoiselle Nara ne verra aucun inconvénient à non seulement fournir un uniforme du Souffre Jour ou plutôt de l'Académie Welton à Harry mais aussi un soutient moral en tant que seul représentant de celle-ci. (Albus)

- J'en serais ravie. _(a vrais dire je suis partie pour une bonne crise de fous rire...)_

- Bien, puisque tout est réglé, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée ! Ah oui, avant que vous partiez, sachez que vous aurez droit à une séance photo ainsi qu'un examen de baguette avant l'épreuve. Les photos pour accompagner l'article qui paraitra dans la Gazette afin d'informer le public de l'évolution du tournoi et l'examen des baguettes pour être sur qu'elle soit opérationnelle pour la réussite des différentes tâches.

….

Trois jours plus tard Sorayanilomé avait donné son nouvel uniforme à Harry, soit une réplique exacte du sien les armes en moins. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas le laisser sans armes du tout : ce ne serait plus représentatif du Souffre Jour du coup elle décida de l'initier au lancer de couteaux et aux base du combat rapproché à main nue ou à l'arme blanche en privilégiant les lames courtes (dagues et poignards). Caché sous son uniforme il avait donc un poignard factice (pour l'habituer aux poids et qu'il ne se blesse pas par inadvertance), et plusieurs couteaux de lancer d'entrainements. Elle avait également corrigé sa vue avec des lentilles (après tout aucun assassin ne porte des lunettes... si?). Elle lui demanda également de toujours manger dos au mur et le plus près possible de la porte, question de principe. De plus elle exigea qu'il fasse toujours attention en repérant les portes de sorties possibles dans chaque lieu ou il entrait, de balayer régulièrement la salle ou il se trouvait du regard et le tout évidement le plus discrètement possible.

Si au début il fulmina, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle insistait et également pourquoi le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il obéisse et lui fasse confiance, il remarqua rapidement que mine de rien elle n'était jamais très loin. Évidement aux début il était furieux: ni Ron ni les autres élèves de Poudlard ou d'ailleurs ne semblait vouloir le croire quand il disait que un il ne voulait pas participer et deux qu'il n'avait même pas rêvé de mettre son nom dans cette fichu coupe; et elle, elle le suivait comme un chien ! Finalement il en éprouva un sentiment de reconnaissance :** il n'était pas seul**, il pouvait **toujours** aller vers elle,** elle était toujours là. **Heureusement cependant, cette nouvelle avait refroidit les ardeurs à son égard et son bouclier n'était plus nécessaire, Merlin merci ! L'autre bonne nouvelle était que Hermione le croyait et le soutenait ainsi que Sirius Black son parain. Sora avait même accepté qu'elle apprenne le lancé de couteau avec lui, elle avait donc également un jeux de lame sous sa robe de sorcière.

En attendant le jour de la 1ère tache Hermione entraina du mieux qu'elle pu a différents sortilèges ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps chez Hagrid également pour éviter les autres élèves.

…

-Pourquoi fais-tu tous cela pour eux? bougonna Lucius.

- Harry c'est fait de nombreux ennemis en participant contre son grès au tournois et Albus veut qu'il soit en sécurité. Si je ne peux le surveiller autant qu'il soit prudent. En plus, Diurne le directeur du Souffre Jour aurait une attaque en constatant les piètre capacités d'un de ses élèves … a vrais dire il serait surement éliminé. Je sais c'est idiot comme excuse mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment en repensant à quelle Éminence a bien pu me suivre. J'espère surtout que son maître d'esprit était du genre subtil parce que sinon ce sera un bain de sang !

- Un maître d'esprit?

- Oui, on étudie sous la houlette de deux enseignants : un pour le corps qui nous forge aux combats ou autre activité physique et un second pour forger le mental avec des ruses, des plans de batailles, de la stratégie. On étudie seul ou en groupe restreints.

….

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous entrainer au sortilège d'attraction parce que vous perdez un temps effroyable pour récupérer vos armes ! Comment vous ferrez quand vous vous retrouvez à court de munition ? Vous tournerez le dos à l'ennemi en disant « pousse je retourne chercher mon arme? » **Exécution !**

- La formule ? (Harry)

- Accio. Tu peu rajouter le nom de ce que tu veux si l'objet ne se trouve pas dans ton champ de vision expliqua Hermione.

- Accio ! ….

…

- Harry Potter! Bonjour Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier... il faut abolument que vous répondiez à mes questions mon garçon! Le public doit savoir!

- Heuu...

- Mademoiselle il me semble que l'ahuri d'un autre âge vous a déjà spécifié qu'il refusait que vous harceliez ses élèves et invité?

- Qu-est-ce que ?

- Mademoiselle Nara un peu de respect!

- Désolé monsieur, j'indiquai simplement à cette dind- journaliste que j'avais lu son article sur notre **fabuleux** directeur...

- …

….

- Ah … Mademoiselle Nara, quatre baguettes il me semble … oui je m'en souviens très bien... ah oui vous m'amenez Mr Potter un autre client difficile et … surprenant.

- Ouais, bon ben a plus Harry, parce que s(il commence avec les miennes vous avez pas fini votre examen de baguette!

- …

- …

OooooOOOoo

Le 27 Novembre à 13h15 dans le hall tous les champions étaient présents ainsi que les juges et Sora, Ludo Verpey commença les explications de la tâche qui débuteraient à 14h00 précise.

Bien, tout le monde est là! La première tache a lieu dans un stade construit au nord du parc. Vous passerez les un après les autres pour tenter de récupérer un œuf d'or protégé par une chimère de bataille femelle. Il n'y a pas de limite de temps et vous n'avez que votre baguette évidement. Des questions?

- … (Harry, Cédric, Fleur et Viktor)

- Que les Champions me suivent !

Igor abattit sa main sur l'épaule de Viktor dans un bref geste qui se voulait réconfortant et encourageant, Madame Maxime passa la sienne précautionneusement dans le dos de Fleur le frottant doucement, Albus fit un signe de tête à Cédric et Harry tandis que Sora passant entre les deux pressa leurs épaules de ces mains avant de suivre les juges hors du hall pour se rendre dans les gradins des spectateurs. Les Champions emboitèrent le pas à Ludo Verpey qui les mena à une petite tente.

Bien pour l'ordre de passage, rien de plus simple : la galanterie veux que les invités et les femmes commencent, donc Fleur vous êtes la première, Viktor vous suivez, pour les deux autres nous avons préférés faire par ordre alphabétique donc vines ensuite Cédric puis Harry. Un signal retentira pour le début de chaque passage bonne chance les jeunes!

…

Harry était de plus en plus nerveux, Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum avaient semble-t-il déjà fini et c'était à présent au tour de Diggory. Il entendait de manière étouffé les commentaires et les cris des spectateurs. Son esprit semblait étrangement vide et il se sentait nauséeux. Un son grave retentit et il sût que c'était à son tour. Il inspira, expira et sortit de la tente, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'enclos et soudain il la vit. La Chimère de Bataille se dressait a moins de 100 mètres de lui, debout gardant ce qui semblait être un nid. Elle était énorme: trois têtes (une chèvre, une lionne et une dragonne) un corps de félin deux ailes de chauve-souris(repliées pour le moment) et une queue avec une tête de serpent au bout. Un vrais cauchemar. Il avisa un amas de rocher à couvert et s'y précipita afin de pouvoir évaluer la situation sans avoir à essuyer d'attaque immédiate. Il savait qu'a moins de se sentir menacée, la chimère ne quitterais pas le nid. Or il fallait qu'il récupère l'œuf qui se trouvait certainement dedans... Oh galère... bon on respire et on réfléchi, on cherche sous un autre angles, on … un autre angle? « Accio éclair de feu! » on attend … (putain il arrive ou j'ai foiré?) hop en selle!

Harry s'éleva rapidement dans les airs, sous le regard menaçant de la Chimère. Et maintenant? Un autre sortilège d'attraction ? Pourquoi pas et en suite il pourrait filer loin de cette bestiole... « Accio œuf d'or » mais rien ne vint... zut trop simple... bon éloigner la chimère du nid, feinter et voler l'œuf. Harry tournoya au dessus de la chimère de plus en plus bas, puis avança et s'éloigna de chacune des têtes de la chimère évitant les attaques. Il jouait un jeu dangereux de chat et de souris pour attirer la chimère hors de son nid. Ce qu'elle fit d'un bond souple au bout de 10 minutes de jeux. Harry sur son balai commença à filer en ligne droite pour l'éloigner, puis en zigzag pour éviter les coups et enfin remonta en chandelle vivement, une fois à la verticale fonça au dessus du nid, descendit en piquet, redressa à l'horizontale pour saisir l'œuf au passage et fila sans demander son reste. La chimère quand à elle s'était belle et bien lancée à sa poursuite et l'avait suivi dans les airs, mais le brusque changement de direction l'avait perturbée et l'épreuve s'était fin avant qu'elle ne puisse faire demi-tour. Harry avait libéré toute la puissance de son balai et n'avait pas encore bien réalisé qu'il avait réussi à s'en sortir... c'était irréel ou plutôt la chimère de bataille était encore trop réelle à son goût. Comment avait-il réussi et ce sans aucune égratignure? Mais enfin c'était une Chimère! Trois tête dont une qui crache du feu! Et le serpent! Bah oui parce que le serpent était pas resté muet, loin de là ! _(d'ailleurs quelqu'un peu m'expliquer comment une chimère connait autant de vocabulaire et surtout aussi … crut? Non parce que ce faire insulter de sagouin mal baisé... venant de la part d'un animal... )_

Cette épreuve eut au moins le mérite de le réconcilier avec Ron qui comprenait soudain que son ami n'était pas suicidaire et qu'il était donc impossible qu'il se soit volontairement inscrit à un truc aussi dangereux...

Harry reçu donc avec stupéfaction un 8 sur 10 de la par de Monsieur Malfoy, 10 de la part de Verpey, 9 de la part du Directeur, 8 de la part de Madame Maxime et 7 de la part de Karkarrof … Soit un total de 42 points. Il entendit Sora lui dire que l' Accio était bien tenté et qu'elle était fière de ses progrès dans se sortilège.

Ludo annonça que la tâche suivante aurait lieu début février et que d'ici là ils devraient résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf. Harry prenait la tête du classement. Ce soir là il y eut une grande fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor à laquelle même les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang participèrent bleufés par sa performance sur son balais... la nuit fut longue.

* * *

><p><em>Alors? J'avoue être anxieuse pour ce chapitre... <em>


	7. Bonus 1

_Un petit bonus!_

_Sorayanilomé a passé ses trois premières années à Poudlard à l'époque où Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald y étaient également. Deux Serpentard et un Gryffondor... un cocktail explosif!_

_Je vous laisse un aperçu de leur … première année._

* * *

><p>Dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express verrouillé par les soins de trois jeunes gens talentueux de tous justes 11 ans...<p>

« Enfin la rentrée à Poudlard! (Sora)

_ J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison nous serons envoyés! (Albus)

_ Surement la meilleure! (Gellert)

_ Moi, ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est de quelle manière ils vont nous apprendre à maitriser notre magie et pratiquer les sortilèges... Il n'y avait pas grand chose en description dans les livres qu'ils préconisaient. (S)

_ Pour ma part, je me demande si on recevra une initiation aux autres arts que ceux mentionnés dans la liste... (A)

_ Ce serait bien... (G)

_ En tout cas, on a intérêt à bosser dur si on veux avoir le temps de faire des recherches pour Ariana! (A)

_ Il suffirait que l'on se partage les tâches dans les différentes matières : l'un d'entre nous étudie et nous fait des résumés pendant que les autres cherchent, puis on met tout en commun les soirs et le week-end ? (S)

_ A voir, mais je présume que ce serait là la méthode la plus efficace. » (G)

…

Grande Salle.

« Pff… Notre pratique de la magie est presque inexistante, Grin' ! Je suis désappointée.

_ Mon désarroi est grand je l'avoue, mais le pire doit être pour notre Gryffon favori qui n'a toujours rien trouvé dans ses livres!

_ On n'a peut être pas la bonne méthode... On cherche dans trop de directions à la fois...

_ On a trop peu de temps...

_ On a sept ans... Mais il est vrai que si la bibliothèque ne nous est d'aucun secours, il faudrait le savoir rapidement afin de pouvoir se tourner vers une autre source ou une autre théorie.

_ On est en avance sur le programme... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter?

_ Qu'est ce que tu suggères Grin'?

_ Travaux pratiques ?

_ Métamorphose et on file à la bibliothèque le temps que tout revienne à la normale?

_ Télépathe!

_ Non légilimencie !

_ Vantarde!

_ Pff tu es un occlumen accomplit, tu baisses simplement ta garde exprès!

_ Vrai! Alors?

_ Ça marche, on prévient Albus et on met le plan en route. »

Le lendemain midi, tous les verres des élèves sans exception furent changés en rats et leurs couverts en souris. Les animaux métamorphosés s'enfuirent évidement, provoquant un joli chaos.

1er Noël à Poudlard pour nos trois compères:

« Dis mois Albus, Abelforth est au courant que tu fais des recherches pour aider Ariana?

_ Non, je préfère ne rien lui dire pour éviter qu'il soit déçu si cela rate...

_ Tu devrais lui dire.

_ Elle a raison... malheureusement.

_ Ça veut dire quoi ça? « Malheureusement »?

_ Et bien cela signifie que je le regrette Sora.

_ Mhhh… Et tu comptes te ficher de moi longtemps, Gellert? »

Gellert hocha la tête en faisant un léger bruit d'assentiment avant d'esquiver le sort de furoncle que son amie venait d'exécuter.

...

Fin mai:

« Je suis certaine qu'avec la formule appropriée, le sortilège de protéiforme peut s'étendre sans que l'on ait besoin de répéter l'opération pour chaque objet.

_ Mais enfin Sora! Il est expliqué en long en large et en travers qu'il faut lancer le sortilège sur chaque objet avant de finir l'incantation par le résultat souhaité! C'est écrit noir sur blanc!

_ Rouge sur vert ou même jaune sur bleu reviendrait au même Sora, Bus' a raison.

_ Gel' tu ne serais pas en train de te moquer de moi par hasard?

_ Du tout Albus! Je t'assure que je cherche à appuyer tes propos!

_ Hééé j'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu te moquais... J'ai dû l'imaginer...

_ Oui, comme j'imagine le fait que mon blason vient de prendre la forme et les couleurs de celui de Gryffondor?

_ De la même façon que le mien vient de prendre une curieuse teinte verte et argent, sans nul doute...

_ Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne là dedans...

_ Ah oui? Toi aussi?

_ Oui...

_ Sora! » (Gellert et Albus)

Un peu plus loin dans un couloir on put entendre une brusque accélération de pas s'éloignant des deux compères...

Quelques jours plus tard, le château était en pleine effervescence... Tous les blasons que ce soit sur les robes, les tentures ou les gravures avaient étés modifiés en une nuit. Le blason de Poudlard rassemblait un lézard vert pomme avec des paillettes argentées, un hibou noir sur un fond bleu cyan, un poussin sur fond noir et un chat rouge avec des paillettes dorées... Chaque élève arborait donc son nouveau blason la mine déconfite puis hilare en abordant les autres maisons...

Dans leurs coins, Abus et Gellert avaient maintenant la preuve que Sorayanilomé avait raison, et bien plus encore.

« Il est évident que ce n'est pas une solution acceptable.

_ J'avoue ne pas avoir envie de découvrir si c'est juste une question de puissance magique ou si c'est une question de formulation.

_ Il nous faut plus d'expérience pour pouvoir le déterminer et nous n'avons pas autant de temps!

_ Je le sais bien Bus', laissons à Sora le soin de rechercher plus en avant dans la branche des sortilèges et concentrons nous sur les potions...

_ Tu dois avoir raison... Il faudra revoir notre arrangement... Pff bientôt une année de perdue...

_ On trouvera la solution. »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà pour ce premier bonus!<em>


	8. Chapter 7

_Ma chère adenoide, Lulu dans ma fic n'est pas aussi obtus et va devoir revoir son jugement. Pour le moment Voldy n'a pas récupéré son corps et Lulu le croit mort. Le Veela doit protéger son Valéon et cela prime sur ses sentiments personnels. Ron sans préjugés... Ce n'est pas Ron mais bon au vu des couples il va devoir améliorer son attitude c'est sûr! Pour ce qui est de son éducation de sang pur tu auras une explication valable plus tard et au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire._

_Pour le cas de Sora je vais l'expliquer dans ce chapitre._

_Je te remercie pour tes remarques constructives et te souhaite une bonne lecture ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs et lectrices ! Ah et merci aussi à ceux qui mettent mon histoire en alerte après tout on ne demande pas d'avoir des nouvelles de ce qui nous plaît pas... pas vrai ?_

_[Flash back entre crochets]_

Chapitre 7: Le Bal de Noël

« Sorayanilomé est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais à la fenêtre d'une classe vide, tes aiguilles à la main?

_ Bien sûr Albus, je calcule l'angle de mon lancer pour débarrasser Harry et Viktor de toutes ces pimbêches qui encombrent le parc, les couloirs et maintenant le hall dans l'espoir qu'ils les invitent...

_ Sorayanilomé, j'ai déjà dû te le dire mais assassiner les élèves n'a jamais été une bonne idée pour entretenir des relations diplomatiques.

_ Je le sais bien Albus, c'est bien pour cela que j'ai pris les aiguilles et non les couteaux: je compte les endormir pas les tuer. L'avantage c'est qu'elles mettront au moins six heures à se réveiller et six jours à s'en remettre donc elles seront en pleine forme pour le bal...

_ Tu sais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...Et je suis sûr que tu peux trouver une autre solution pour les tenir éloignées d'Harry et de Monsieur Krum.

_ Et d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à les éloigner de M. Potter et de M. Krum ! (Lucius)

_ Oh, Lucius, tu es jaloux ? Ce ne sont que des enfants enfin! En fait je n'aurais pas besoin de les éloigner si Viktor et Harry leurs disaient qu'ils avaient déjà une cavalière...

_ Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu y vas avec Potter déjà?

_ Tiens M. Krum se serait décidé? (Albus)

_ Oui, enfin! Lucius, il me l'a gentiment demandé. En plus, d'après moi il a des tendances gays. Nous ne pouvons pas nous afficher parce que pour tout le monde ou presque croit que j'ai 14 ans et que tu y vas avec ton ex-femme.

_ Grrr.

_ Roh il est tout mignon! (Sorayanilomé)

_ C'est bien la première fois que je vois un Malfoy rougir. (Albus)

_ Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon et ne rougit pas. » Marmonna Lucius.

Sorayanilomé éclata d'un rire clair et franc en l'entendant et Albus soupira en disant « Ah, les enfants ! » et se fit donc fusiller du regard par Lucius (redoublement de rire de la part de Sora) qui avait entendu mais qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être naturel en étant si proche de sa Compagne et ce malgré la présence d'un tiers.

Lucius se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux une semaine plus tôt au sujet du bal.

[« Lucius, j'aimerais rencontrer ton ex...

_ Pour quelle raison ?

_ Tout d'abord parce qu'elle est la mère de Drago et que je n'ai pas l'autorité sur son éducation et ensuite parce qu'elle va t'accompagner au bal.

_ Tu veux participer à l'éducation de Drago? Tu as un reproche à formuler? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de m'accompagner au bal?

_ Et bien tout le monde ou presque pense que j'ai 14 ans et non pas 114, tu en as 34 et officiellement tu es marié. En tant que juge tu ne peux pas te défiler donc tu dois être accompagné et tout le monde s'attend à te voir avec ta femme et non une gamine de 14 ans, ce qui créerait un scandale. Je pensais que tu y avais songé. Ensuite je n'ai pas de reproche à formuler étant donné que ce n'est pas mon fils et ce n'est pas encore un adulte. Elle n'est donc pas finie. Je souhaite qu'il prenne connaissance de l'histoire sorcière d'Irlande et du Japon, et qu'il approfondisse ses connaissances du monde Moldu, que ce soit historique ou technologique. Je considère que l'on doit une fois adulte être capable de passer du monde sorcier à Moldu sans que ceux-ci ne perçoivent quoi que ce soit. En bref je souhaite que sa mère lui apprenne tout cela, car aux yeux de tous et surtout ceux de Drago, elle détient une partie de l'autorité parentale, l'autre partie t'échouant. Drago n'acceptera pas que je m'immisce ainsi dans sa famille et dans son éducation en particulier. Il ne dira rien devant toi ou moi mais je sais qu'il prend très mal le fait que sa « belle mère » soit en 4eme année avec lui. Il a beaucoup de mal à réaliser que je suis vraiment plus vieille que lui.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec les Moldus ! Ce sont des êtres inférieurs infréquentables qui amoindrissent la magie et le sang sorcier! Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Et puis tu n'es pas vieille...

_ Lucius, cette vision des choses est raciste, erronée et surtout complètement dépassée, éculée! Tu devrais lire les œuvres du professeur Legrangshtrou, ce serait instructif je pense. Pour ma part, je trouve que certaines de leurs inventions sont très utiles, après tout ce sont eux qui ont inventés les couverts, le tableau noir, les tables, les routes et plus récemment la radio! En réalité bien des objets utilitaires que nous utilisons quotidiennement ont étés inventés à la base par des Moldus et améliorés ensuite par des sorts pour convenir à un usage sorcier. Ils sont en avance sur nous côté communications puisque nous utilisons encore l'appel de cheminée ou les hiboux pour se parler sur une longue distance. Nous utilisons encore majoritairement le feu pour s'éclairer et se chauffer alors que nous pourrions faire autrement. Pire encore: les mariages arrangés sont encore d'actualité alors que cela fait des siècles que l'on a quitté le Moyen Age!

_ Mais enfin, ils sont barbares, regarde l'Inquisition ils ont décimés des familles entières de sorciers avec leurs chasses à la sorcière, mais aussi leurs semblables!

_ Et c'est là ton excuse pour t'être abaissé à leur niveau en torturant, terrorisant et tuant de pauvres Moldus sans défenses ? Un membre de ta famille s'est fait maltraiter par une bande de Moldus parce qu'il était différent et tu as décidé de le venger de cette manière là ? Ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la magie et cette ignorance te permet de les juger comme inférieurs et de les punir pour cela? Mais pour qui te prends-tu Lucius? Un Dieu ? Le Diable ? Une entité supérieure et omnisciente ?

_ … (Et si elle me rejette? Elle est furieuse, j'ai du mal à tout saisir, sa colère prend le dessus).

_ Tu es intelligent Lucius, avec le temps et les références adéquates je suis sûre que tu peux te forger une opinion propre sur le sujet sans te laisser influencer par un carcan éducatif moyenâgeux. Je ne te demande pas d'apprécier les Moldus, juste de te poser la question s'ils sont aussi stupides et arriérés que tu sembles le penser. Tu sais, Gellert ne se considérait -et ne se considère toujours pas en fait- comme supérieurs aux Moldus et ce malgré ce qu'il prônait. Il a longuement étudié l'histoire et constatant qu'elle se répétait sans cesse il a fini par en venir à la conclusion qu'il leurs fallait un guide, quelqu'un d'intelligent et surtout visionnaire pouvant créer une coercition entre plusieurs peuples. Le plus simple selon lui, était de créer une hiérarchie sociale entre les différents peuples magiques et non magiques. Il n'a fait ensuite que reprendre l'idée bien connue de la soi-disant supériorité des sorciers pour que ceux-ci le suivent avant de tenter un renversement gouvernemental du peuple Moldu en utilisant cette supériorité. Il espérait vraiment que les autres créatures magiques, constatant son succès entre sorcier et Moldus, se joignent à lui. Il avait dans l'idée de créer ainsi un triumvirat à la tête du gouvernement de tous les peuples. Je ne justifie pas ses actes, Albus a eut raison de l'arrêter. Il est allé trop loin, même si c'était « pour le plus grand bien ». C'à quoi je voulais en venir, c'est qu'il faisait la part des choses entre la réalité, son éducation et son expérience. S'il a pu le faire tu le peux aussi.

_ … (Merlin qu'ai-je fait? Et si elle me rejette pour ça? Par Salazar! Non!)

_ Il faut également que tu prennes conscience que nos expériences sont différentes. Je n'ai aucun remord face aux personnes que j'ai tuées. Et je n'en aurais aucun à tuer de nouveau. Je sais pourquoi je l'ai fait et je sais pourquoi je le ferais. C'est tuer ou être tué. Je suis devenue assassin et je ne l'emporterais pas au paradis. Tu as sciemment décidé de tuer et aucun Moldu n'aurait pu se défendre. Pour eux ainsi que tes semblables tu es devenu un monstre sans cœur et sans pitié. Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai pas encore vu tes larmes mais ce visage de glace que tu montres est là pour ne pas montrer ta souffrance. Moi je suis devenue un monstre, mais un monstre qui tue ses semblables uniquement.

_ … (Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Non ce n'est pas un monstre! Elle est un ange, elle est unique ! Merlin faites qu'elle me pardonne et ne me rejette pas!)

_ Oh Lucius! Je ne t'en veux pas et surtout je ne te rejetterais pas pour cela! Quoique tu ais pu faire, j'ai surement fait pire. Merlin, je souhaite juste que tu prennes conscience de certaines choses. Mon clan comme beaucoup d'autres clans sorciers au Japon est dépositaires de nombreuses connaissances amenées et prouvées par de nombreuses recherches et certaines concernent les Moldus, et c'est d'abord en lisant les comptes rendus puis en lisant les recherches du professeur Legranshtrou que j'ai commencé à me poser moi même des questions et je pense que ces lectures pourraient avoir un intérêt pour toi. Sache également que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler du passé et je peux apaiser ton esprit grâce à l'Accord si tu en éprouves le besoin. Je n'effacerais pas tes souvenirs car fuir ne sert à rien, mais je serais toujours là pour toi.

_ Merci... Je ne sais pas si je peux changer, honnêtement je suis dubitatif, mais sache que je ne te considère pas comme un monstre.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, respecte au moins mon point de vue et lis.

_ C'est bon, je me renseignerais. (Par tous les fondateurs réunis... Elle se considère comme un monstre) »]

Il n'avait pas encore lu énormément de chose, mais son opinion changeait un peu, au moins il ne considérait plus les Moldus comme « affaiblissant le sang sorcier » puisque cela semblait être une question de volonté plus qu'autre chose ou au moins un choix de la magie selon les théories et les sujets (la génétique, ma magie ou l'amour). Il est cependant très dur de ce remettre en question. En fait il ne comprenait pas vraiment les sentiments de Sora à l'égard des Moldus mais il ferait tout pour qu'elle ne le rejette pas. Il était cependant, pour le moment hors de question d'approcher de près ou de loin le monde Moldu !

Lucius se rappelait également une autre conversation qui avait eut trait à ce fameux bal et qui de nouveau avait été pleine de surprise. (Enfin un autre entretient pas un simple bavardage voyons on est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas).

[« J'aimerais comprendre... Je sais que les japonais ont l'air plus jeunes qu'ils ne le sont vraiment mais comment peux-tu avoir l'air d'avoir entre 15 et 17 ans? Non en fait c'est parce que tu es en 4eme année que l'on pense que tu as 14 ans, si l'on apprenait pour nous on penserait que tu en a 16 et si on t'observe bien on t'en donne 20 mais pas plus.

_ A vrai dire, avec une autre tenue, un autre maintient, un comportement plus mature et une touche de maquillage je peux avoir l'air d'une personne de 30-35 ans. Je te montrerais un jour. Pour répondre à ta question, il y a plusieurs choses qui entrent en compte. Tout d'abord la génétique, certes ma mère est japonaise et cela doit jouer un peu, ensuite mon paternel est un Fae ayant donc une longévité bien plus grande que la nôtre et de ce fait vieillissent plus lentement. Pour moi, cela se traduit par des phases de croissance plus longues, prenons l'exemple des cheveux : il leurs faut environ 1 mois pour pousser d'au moins 1 cm chez un sorcier normal, pour moi il faut au minimum 3 mois. Bien sur, cela n'explique pas tout puisque j'ai 114 ans et pas 30.

_ Qu'elle est la seconde partie de l'explication alors ?

_ J'y viens. Il s'agit en fait du Souffre Jour. Toutes les personnes sans exception possible entrant au Souffre Jour voient leurs cheveux virer au blanc dans un laps de temps qui varie de quelques semaines à quelques heures selon leur réceptivité à la magie du lieu. En fait ce n'est pas le seul changement qui s'opère, c'est juste le plus immédiatement remarquable. Le deuxième c'est que pendant la durée des études la lumière du jour devient insupportable voire nocive. En fait une trop forte lumière reste dangereuse pour les yeux d'une éminence grise même à la sortie du Souffre Jour. Il faut un certain temps de réadaptation pour pouvoir évoluer de nouveau en pleine journée. Le troisième changement est un ralentissement du métabolisme ou plutôt une suspension du métabolisme. Pendant toute la durée de mes études dans ce collège des enfers, le seul changement notable qui s'est effectué hormis mes cheveux, ce sont les muscles que j'ai acquis. À la sortie du Souffre Jour le métabolisme reprend son fonctionnement normal ou presque car il reste ralenti. J'ai repris ma croissance 3 ans après mon « diplôme ». En 50 ans j'ai pris 5 cm et une taille de bonnet, mais comme j'ai passé plus de temps que la moyenne là-bas, je pense que je ne grandirais plus, à la limite je vais vieillir oui, mais pas grandir. Vois le bon côté des choses, personne ne se méfie d'une enfant...

_ (C'est ce qu'elle appelle le bon côté des choses?) Non, le bon côté des choses, c'est que l'on m'enviera toujours ma compagne dans 100 ans!

_ Vil flatteur! »]

Sorayanilomé se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait plusieurs fois insinué à Lucius qu'il était étroit d'esprit en critiquant les Moldus et lui avait fourni de nombreux exemples: le téléphone, le traitement contre la rage, le tétanos, les armes à feu (dont les munitions fusaient si vite qu'il était difficile de mettre un bouclier avant qu'ils n'atteignent leurs cible) et enfin la cuisine. (Très important la cuisine!) Le pire étant qu'elle avait déclaré qu'il était un monstre. Elle savait qu'il refusait de torturer les enfants même Moldus, qu'il avait les massacres en horreur et qu'il avait préféré tuer rapidement et détruire le décor. Il n'avait également pas eu vraiment le choix, de un on ne quitte pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres; de deux un « travail » mal fait égal une punition des plus douloureuses et il n'est pas masochiste. Mais il aurait pu devenir espion, tenter d'épargner des vies... Les remords seraient moins durs à supporter et son esprit serait plus libre... Et elle voulait cette liberté pour lui, parce qu'au fond elle l'aimait déjà et qu'elle pressentait que c'était nécessaire.

Enfin le point positif était que chacune de ses discutions avaient fini en réconciliations sur l'oreiller de manière passionnée puis tendre. Il aurait fallu qu'elle soit à Gryffondor pour admettre que c'était de plus en plus par amour que pour rassurer le Veela et de toute façon il y avait le lien non? Enfin de l'amour, c'était étrange de penser ainsi... Disons qu'elle s'y était ... Attachée... Hein?

Mais pour le moment, autre chose la préoccupait et il allait falloir y faire face très prochainement. Et visiblement Albus avait déjà compris vu qu'il semblait la surveiller constamment. Bon, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose... Ah oui éloigner les petites oies de Viktor et Harry...

….

Albus était soucieux: c'était pour bientôt il le sentait. Sorayanilomé semblait nerveuse comme à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, il fallait qu'il fasse attention.

….

Lucius soupira intérieurement: ces deux là (Albus et Sora) lui cachaient autre chose, oui mais quoi ?

….

La réponse lui vint alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec les autres juges du tournoi dans une pièce adjacente au bureau directorial. La réunion n'avait pas encore commencé et il manquait encore Ludo Verpey et Igor Karkarrof quand il vit entrer Sora. Elle était visiblement tendue et blême.

« Il arrive.

_ Je le craignais. Répondit Albus.

_ Merde! Il ne pouvait pas m'oublier? Dans son énervement elle avait commencé à arpenter la salle sans se soucier des personnes présentes. Elle conjura un piano fort sans baguette, assouplit ses mains et commença à jouer. Für Élise. (Lettre à Élise). D'abord légèrement puis de manière plus insistante.

_ Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu fais ce genre de chose Sora?

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis Albus, je ne m'excuserais pas pour ça. S'ils veulent faire de même ils n'ont qu'à apprendre.

_ Tout le monde ne peut pas faire de même tu sais.

_ Bien sur que si. Je te l'accorde la méthode reste dangereuse, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisie. Comme dirait mon grand père: « l'essentiel c'est que ça marche et que tu ne sois pas morte lors du processus. ».

_ Évidement te vider plusieurs fois presque entièrement de ta magie et de manière régulière dans l'espoir de la renforcer et de la forcer à augmenter ton potentiel n'a jamais été sans risques. (Cette précision de la part de Dumbledore fut accompagnée par deux hoquets de stupeur de la part de Lucius et de Madame Maxime)

_ Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour m'excuser de pouvoir faire des choses que d'autres ne font pas comme conjurer un objet de cette taille sans baguette.

_ Il n'y a pas lieu de s'excuser mais d'un minimum de discrétion.

_ Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis là et non dans la Grande Salle où le rendu acoustique aurait été meilleur.

_ Sora, arrête de massacrer ce morceau et si tu es si énervée passe à « la chevauchée des Walkyries » qui conviendra mieux.

_ Albus, je peux peut-être conjurer un piano mais faire de même avec tout un orchestre... Et puis réussir à ensorceler tous les instruments pour qu'ils jouent sans erreur leurs parties …. Non je préfère attendre de voir s'il compte rester ou pas.

_ Tss. »

Sorayanilomé plaqua les derniers accords au moment où la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Chacun se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant à l'exception de Sora qui continuait à tourner le dos à la porte, assise au piano. L'homme était grand et mince, le teint pâle -diaphane-, les cheveux noir coupés au carré et légèrement ondulés et les yeux noir à l'iris blanche, seul « preuve » de son appartenance Fae. Il arborait un pantalon noir très ajusté, des bottes noires et une chemise noire ouverte au col. Des reflets verts semblaient se perdre dans ses vêtements. Le nouvel arrivant observa un moment la pièce puis regarda plus longuement Sorayanilomé avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu pourrais te retourner Sorayanilomé, et m'accueillir ?

_ J'espérais que devant mon mutisme tu abandonnes et rentres chez toi. Tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler ainsi le jour ou tu m'as envoyée là-bas.

_ Tu aurais pu rentrer à la maison et j'aurais toujours le droit de t'appeler comme je le souhaite, je suis ton père.

_ Ma maison, c'est auprès de la famille que je me suis choisie et auprès de mon Veela.

_ Tes propos me peinent ma fille... Attend, tu veux dire que tu es mariée?

_ Juste liée, c'est un Veela Supérieur et nous ne sommes pas encore complets.

_ Oh... Et bien au moins la magie ne t'a pas désigné un stupide humain.

_ Au moins ce n'est pas un simple et stupide Fae.

_ Langage, jeune fille, et je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de la moitié de ton héritage!

_ Alors n'insulte pas l'héritage de Maman!

_ Ta mère est un cas à part!

_ Alors accepte qu'il puisse y avoir d'autres exceptions!

_ Si je l'admets, tu rentres à la maison?

_ Non, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de rentrer à moins de certains cas biens précis et je sais que tu ne peux mentir même pour me faire plaisir.

_ Quelles situations?

_ Je ne dirais rien, va-t-en maintenant.

_ Je reviendrais ma fille et tu rentreras à la maison.

_ Pas avant un siècle ou deux. Part.

_ Nous verrons bien. Et tu me présenteras tes compagnons. » Il partit en claquant la porte.

Le silence se fit avant que Sora ne se lève, s'excuse et ne lance un sort d'oubli sur Madame Maxime.

Elle quitta la salle en confirmant à Albus Dumbledore un rendez vous en fin de journée pour crédibiliser sa présence et pour éviter les questions. Elle fit un signe discret à Lucius pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était également convié.

Sorayanilomé fut la première à arriver dans le bureau d'Albus. Il lui tendit une tasse de thé, un bonbon au citron reposant sur le bord de la soucoupe. Elle sourit faiblement et s'installa dans un des fauteuils devant le bureau du directeur. Elle mit le bonbon à la bouche, bénissant l'habitude prise par Albus d'imprégner ses sucreries de potion calmante. (Le citron étant le seul aliment permettant de couvrir efficacement le goût sans altérer les effets de la potion avec le fenouil. Les bonbons au fenouil étant à proprement parler immangeables, les douceurs au citron avaient fait leur apparition dans le bureau du directeur.)

« Une bonne chose de faite.

_ Il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

_ Mais il ne reviendra pas avant deux ou trois mois.

_ Quel optimisme!

_ Avec lui je m'attends à tout. Changeons de sujet, celui là me déprime.

_ Bien. Où en es-tu avec Lucius? Cela m'avait l'air tendu ces derniers temps.

_ Je tente de le faire changer de point de vue sur les Moldus et ainsi le forcer à abandonner un fardeau qu'il semble porter depuis trop longtemps. S'il ne révise pas sa position il ne pourra pas admettre qu'il souffre de ses choix et de ce qu'il pense être devenu.

_ Il sait que tu te fiches bien des Moldus et que tu n'adoptes ce point de vue que pour t'opposer à ton père ?

_ Non je le lui dirais plus tard quand il cessera de les considérer comme des sous-merdes. Il est primordial qu'il accepte avoir fait des actes horribles et qu'il les regrette sincèrement, son instinct le poussera moins à chercher mon approbation et il sera plus stable émotionnellement et cela pourrait éviter qu'il clamse prématurément pour cause de crises d'angoisse.

_ Tu tentes de le protéger ou de te protéger ? Où en es tu par rapport à tes sentiments ?

_ Les deux. Il est devenu important pour moi. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amour, mais je m'y suis attachée je crois. Et toi? Tu vas laisser Grin' dans sa prison? Tu ne penses pas que son emprisonnement a assez duré, ainsi que votre solitude ? Merlin, qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas gardé avec toi ?

_ Laisse nous là où nous sommes Sorayanilomé, c'est inutile maintenant et puis tu es là, nous irons mieux tous les deux maintenant. Lucius vient de passer la gargouille.

_ Ok, c'est l'heure des explications alors.

_ … Entrez Lucius, entrez. Assaillez-vous. Une tasse de Thé? Un bonbon?

_ Non merci Albus. (Sora est déjà là. Ah, encore une fois elle a accepté le thé... Sa nervosité est passée, peut être vais-je enfin en avoir l'explication? )

_ Ah! Lucius, tu as rencontré mon paternel aujourd'hui. Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué il ne porte pas les humains dans son cœur.

_ C'est tout de même ton père, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas présenté? Et qu'est ce qu'était cette démonstration de pouvoir ?

_ Je ne t'ai pas présenté parce qu'il ne te prendra pas en compte tant que nous n'aurons pas finalisé le lien avec notre dernier compagnon ou compagne. Ensuite j'ai reçu une éducation un peu particulière de la part de mon père et de mon grand-père. Complétée à l'occasion par ma mère. En résumé, mon père m'a appris à me battre, à utiliser mon héritage; mon grand-père à utiliser tous les moyens à ma disposition pour augmenter mon potentiel magique et m'apprendre à m'en servir. Ma chère mère m'a inculquée la culture sorcière japonaise, irlandaise et anglaise, la culture Fae secondée sur ce point par mon père. Elle m'a également appris à ne pas mépriser les Moldus et à apprécier leur culture, du moins une partie: c'est à dire que j'ai appris à jouer de différents instruments sans magie, à danser et autres choses pouvant avoir une utilité en société. Elle m'a enseigné les différentes branches de la magie même les plus méconnues avant que je ne parte pour Poudlard. A 11 ans j'aurais pu passer mes buses dans toutes les matières proposées ou presque. En réalité ce que je te décris là n'est pas vraiment une famille c'est plutôt une équipe d'instructeurs. Oh bien sûr, selon eux ils m'aiment et ont fait tout cela pour mon bien. J'arrive presque à y croire. Pour Mère au moins. Mais quel père irait prier les anciens de m'intégrer à la Horde Sauvage? A 9 ans? La Horde c'est un groupe de Fae délégué par les anciens pour punir les Fae transgressant les lois. En très gros. Enfin sur ce point là je tiendrais mon serment: si on m'appelle je me mettrais en chasse. Mais là n'est pas la question. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais nerveuse, voilà l'explication: mon père ne m'apporte jamais de bonnes nouvelles, à chaque apparition qu'il a faite dans ma vie il a toujours apporté des problèmes.

_ Mais cette fois-ci il n'a rien fait, non?

_ Non on n'a simplement rien vu, mais les problèmes sont bel et bien là. Les Anciens savent maintenant que je suis de retour, Grand père aussi. Mon refus de rentrer avec mon père peut être accepté comme ce qu'il est: ni plus ni moins que le désir de mener ma vie comme je l'entends; ou il peut être interprété comme un refus obtempérer à un Fae supérieur. Tu comprends?

_ Heu je crois, oui. C'est un peu compliqué à suivre mais je pense avoir saisi même si certaines subtilités doivent m'échapper...

_ Bon maintenant que tu as vu à quoi ressemblait mon paternel, voudrais-tu voir une autre partie de la famille que je me suis créée?

_ La famille que tu t'es créée?

_ Oui, il y a toi évidement, Albus, Alberforth et Gellert.

_ Alberforth? Et Gellert Grindelwald?

_ Alberforth est mon petit frère. (Albus)

_ Bien sûr Gellert Grindelwald, qui d'autre? Grin' est mon frère adoptif au même titre que Albus ou Bel'. Le fait qu'ils se soient brouillés ne change rien.

_ Et que penses-tu des actions de Grindelwald qui lui ont valu la prison?

_ Hein? La prison? Ah tu veux dire la maison? … Ben oui, Gellert ne considère pas cela comme une prison, c'est lui qui l'a construite: donc c'est la maison. Quand à ces actions, je n'étais pas là pour essayer de le raisonner, je n'ai donc pas mon mot à dire sur ses choix. Il a fait des erreurs et il les assume. Bref c'est d'ailleurs à lui que je voulais rendre visite. Tu veux venir?

_ Allons-y alors (Mais qu'est-ce que cette famille de dingue? Et pourquoi me reproche-t-elle mon passé de Mangemort si elle peut faire l'impasse sur un mage noir ?). »

OoOOooOooooO

De son côté, Harry avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. En effet, Ron son meilleur ami n'avait toujours pas de cavalière pour le bal. Hermione leur avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier et lui même y allait avec Sora. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu des cours de danse de sa part et avait découvert avec stupéfaction que quand il ne s'agissait pas de danser avec son professeur de métamorphose, l'exercice pouvait se révéler agréable. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt et il pressentait que ce genre de divertissement ne serait jamais son favori mais au moins il ne passerait pas pour un rustre lors de ce bal. Il avait d'abord été surpris quand Elle avait annulé les cours de combats aux couteaux et de lancer pour l'initier à la valse et autre danse de couple. Hermione et Ron en avait bénéficié au même titre que des autres apprentissages particuliers qu'elle lui prodiguait (Ron était présent depuis la fin de la première tâche).

Bref, toujours est-il que Ron n'avait toujours pas de cavalière ... Comment aborder une fille qui semble se déplacer en troupeau avec ses congénères et lui demander si elle voulait bien y aller avec vous? Inviter Sora ne lui avait pas posé de problème: elle était seule assez souvent et avec les cours il avait de nombreuses occasions... mais pour Ron? Comment faire? Il semblait tétanisé avant de devoir parler à une fille et finissait par se dégonfler. En plus il avait l'impression que toutes les Gryffondors étaient prises (du moins celles de leur année) or Ron et lui même ne connaissaient que peu de monde des autres maisons pour pouvoir oser les inviter ou en tout cas en inviter Une.

Surtout que qu'il ne se voyait pas inviter quelqu'un pour son meilleur ami. Mais justement quel ami ferait-il s'il ne l'aidait pas ? Pff En plus il n'avait pas la facilité de Sora pour se lier avec les gens... Sora? Mais oui Sora! Sora pouvait l'aider! Elle agissait avec tout le monde comme bon lui semblait! Elle trouverait sans doute la solut- cavalière idéale pour Ron ! Bon attendre le prochain cours commun ou le prochain cours tout court (hihihihi) pour lui faire part de sa requête... Un souci de moins. Deuxième souci: Ron avait parfaitement raison, il ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec l'horreur que lui avait acheté sa mère... Même sa tante ne lui aurait pas fait porter un truc pareil si elle avait été une sorcière... Bon, comment lui faire accepter un cadeau sans froisser son égo? Mhh... Sora.

OooOooooOO

Un peu plus tard dans une salle vide.

« On est bien d'accord monsieur Weasley ? Je vous trouve une cavalière et vous vous mettez cette tenue de soirée sans broncher et vous vous comporterez avec Elle en gentleman et ce toute la soirée qu'elle que soit sa maison, son âge ou son apparence?

_ Oui mais-

_ Est-ce clair?

_ Très clair, lumineux même!

_ Bien

_ Merci Sora.

_ De rien Harry

_ Oui Merci Sora.

_ … (Sora est déjà partie) »

ooOoOooOoo

Le jour du Bal Harry était nerveux … avec Ron, il devait aller chercher Sora devant la salle commune des Serpentard. Et risquer de croiser Malfoy. Et les autres serpents. Qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Dommage d'ailleurs... mais bon que faire face à tant de suffisance, d'arrogance et surtout de sarcasme? Comme si se rapprocher plus était... Dangereux. Idiot, il ne fallait pas penser à ca ! Inspiration, expiration... Et en avant marche! Il partit donc avec Ron en direction des cachots.

Arrivés devant le mur cachant la salle commune des Serpents, ils s'aperçurent que Sora les attendaient en compagnie d'une jeune fille blonde. Le peu de lumière soulignait le fait que les cheveux de Sora étaient blancs et non blonds. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit composée d'un bustier et d'un jupon à volants et ses pieds chaussaient des escarpins couleur argents. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Sa voisine portait une robe similaire bleu roi avec des liserais d'argents et un châle d'un bleu plus foncé avec des paillettes argentées, à ses pieds des escarpins de velours bleu roi également.

« Alors Harry, pas de problèmes pour trouver notre salle commune? (Sora)

_ (Mince c'est vrai qu'on est déjà venus mais personne à part Ron, Hermione et peut être le Directeur le savent... ) hem, on a croisé le Directeur qui nous a renseignés...

_ Oh?

_ Au fait tu es magnifique dans cette tenue! (heureusement que Hermione m'a rappelé avant de partir de lui faire un compliment! En plus c'est vrai que cela lui va bien...)

_ Ah oui t'es heu jolie!

_ Heu merci… Ron ah! Tient je te présente Astoria Greengrass la petite sœur de Daphnée. Elle a accepté d'être ta cavalière à condition que tu la fasses danser. (Et autre chose mais ça c'est entre elle et moi...)

_ Hem... Enchantée, Ronald Weasley, vous êtes ravissante mademoiselle Greengrass.

_ Enchantée.

_ Je te préviens Weasley, c'est ma petite sœur! Au moindre écart et je te réduits en morceaux et j'offre les restes au professeur Rogue pour ses expérimentations. (Daphnée)

_ C'est limpide.

_ Dites moi que je rêve ! Deux filles de Serpentard vont se fourvoyer avec de minables Gryffondor ?

_ Tu aurais préféré des couples gays? (Sora)

_ Hein? (Drago)

_ Tu rêves, Malfoy ! (Harry et Ron dans un bel ensemble)

_ …

_ Mademoiselle Nara, me ferrez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal?

_ Mademoiselle Greengrass ? Accepteriez-vous mon bras?

_ Avec plaisir! »

Les deux couples partirent donc en direction de la Grande Salle en laissant un Drago Malfoy surpr- indigné(!) et une Daphnée intérieurement hilare de la répartie de Sora et des Griffons...

L'Ouverture du Bal était prévue dans les moindres détails: les champions devaient attendre à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle avec leurs partenaires, puis au signal entrer un couple après l'autre à une minute d'intervalle, le temps pour le couple précédent de remonter la haie d'honneur qui menait à la piste de danse. Une fois les quatre couples positionnés sur la piste, la valse était lancée et les champions devaient la danser seuls jusqu'à ce qu'un signal lumineux permette aux autres couples de s'élancer sur la piste. Le tout après un discourt de la part de Dumbledore évidement.

Harry et Ron, prévenants et soucieux de ne pas froisser leurs cavalières dansèrent plusieurs fois avec elles, leurs portèrent des rafraichissements ; ils échangèrent leurs cavalières respectives pour une autre valse avec Viktor Krum quand celui-ci vint le leurs proposer en compagnie de leur amie Hermione. Malgré un pincement au cœur en voyant son amie dans les bras de Victor Krum, le célèbre Attrapeur, Ron fut tout à fait poli et prêta sa cavalière de bonne grâce et dansa de son mieux avec Sora puis avec Hermione (ce fut d'ailleurs le meilleur moment de ce bal à son avis. )

Lucius fut jaloux pendant tout le temps où sa Compagne ne dansa pas avec Harry. Il trouvait cela étrange d'ailleurs car même si la voir avec lui le dérangeait, il ne ressentait pas le millième de ce qu'il ressentait en la voyant avec un autre que ce soit le jeune Weasley ou ce petit prétentieux de Bulgare.

Narcissa, consciente de ce fait l'entrainait près du buffet afin de lui permettre de surveiller sa Compagne, sachant pertinemment que s'il tentait de la faire danser à ce moment il se ridiculiserait en essayant de la voir en permanence.

Sora, également consciente du danger à contrarier un Veela, se tenait à une distance respectueuse de tous ses cavaliers.

Astoria était surprise de constater que le rustre qu'on lui avait décrit semblait loin de l'être et n'avait fait aucune erreur de protocole ni de bienséance depuis le début du Bal. Il avait même habilement mené la conversation respectivement sur l'élevage de chevaux de race des écuries Greengrass, ses centres d'intérêts (à elle) et autres conversations parfaitement maîtrisées.

Hermione était ravie bien qu'un peu surprise par le comportement de Ron, et profita pleinement du bal.

Au bout d'un moment, Harry demanda même à Sora et à Astoria si elles voulaient aller discuter et profiter du bal avec leurs amies. Astoria souhaitait retrouver des amies à elle et son cavalier la mena en compagnie d'Harry et Sora. Les garçons furent polis et courtois malgré le fait que certains des serpents tentèrent de les énerver.

En réalité Ron se concentrait sur le fait que s'il faisait le moindre mauvais pas il en entendrait parler par les Serpentard, par Hermione (ce qui l'embêtait beaucoup), par sa mère et par ses frères... il avait donc tout intérêt à filer droit! Quand à Harry, il n'avait aucune envie de voir si Sora était rancunière... surtout que, appliquant ses leçons il avait remarqué que Lucius Malfoy le regardait souvent... En tout cas regardait souvent dans leur direction…Trop bizarre!

N'y tenant plus Lucius finit par demander aux musiciens un quadrille, danse où les couples au nombre de quatre, échangeaient leurs partenaires avec les autres cavaliers pour une partie de la danse. Certes sa Sora danserait avec d'autres, mais aussi avec lui et la perspective le réjouissait.

Il invita donc Narcissa à danser dès que le quadrille fut annoncé et fut rejoint rapidement par Harry dont la cavalière avait insisté pour y aller. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise à côté du juge, et surtout de devoir danser avec sa femme mais bon. Et à sa grande horreur, Drago les rejoint histoire de faire plaisir à Daphnée, enrager Potter et épargner son père. Ils furent rejoints par Ron et Astoria qui respectivement voulaient ne pas abandonner son meilleur pote et danser avec le prince des Serpentard à la place de sa sœur. Les salutations furent polies, mais Potter eu quand même la sensation que Malfoy père avait réussit le pari de l'insulter de même que Ron sans que cela paraisse outre mesure dans ses gestes et son ton qui restait malgré tout courtois. Il en eu la confirmation en sentant sa cavalière serrer un peu plus fortement sa main un bref instant. La musique commença et les danseurs en place entamèrent le quadrille. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs exécuté à la perfection.

Et à la stupeur des Malfoys (y compris de Narcissa), Harry et Ron décrétèrent à leurs cavalières que l'expérience leurs avait plut et que si elles le désiraient ils pourraient aller demander un autre quadrille voire laisser un peu de place afin que d'autres quatuors puissent eux aussi en faire l'expérience en même temps qu'ils formaient leurs propre quatuors avec les personnes qui le souhaitaient. Astoria enthousiaste acquiesça et Sora, bien qu'un peu réticente accepta également. Les deux Gryffondor se tournèrent donc dans un bel ensemble vers les autres pour leur demander leur avis. Narcissa pour sauver la mise à Lucius accepta, semblant ainsi forcer son « mari » à rester pour son plaisir. Drago cependant tergiversa et se vit entrainé par Daphné qui souhaitait refaire un quadrille oui mais dans un quatuor impliquant son amie Pansy ainsi que d'autre Serpentard ou ses beau gosse de Bulgare et Beauxbâtons... Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Hermione put entrainer son cavalier vers le groupe et faire partie du nouveau quatuor. Harry qui était allé prévenir les musiciens l'avait en effet prévenue et le spectacle qu'ils avaient donné l'avait excitée.

Le second quadrille fut également en tout point parfait sauf peut être pour Lucius qui avait un peu plus de mal à digérer la présence un mâle supplémentaire...

Le bal de Noël fut donc une grande réussite. On pu voir Mcgo danser avec le directeur, mais aussi avec le professeur Rogue, Flitwick avec Chourave puis Bibine, le professeur Vector avec le prof de DFCM et ainsi de suite.

Si quelqu'un avait fait attention, il aurait pu voir un peu plus tard dans la nuit Sora quitter sa salle commune où Harry l'avait raccompagnée, pour rejoindre son Veela. Mais ce soir là personne ne trainait en dehors de son lit ou du moins en dehors du lit...

_Voilà pour le Bal de Noël, 7eme chapitre. On voit Ron sous un autre jour et Harry et Ron ont surprit beaucoup de monde même Rogue à qui Lucius racontera tout un peu plus tard._

_Je m'excuse pour l'attente…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut._

_Je remercie ma Tibou qui va corriger ce chapitre pour vous. Je remercie les revieweurs et revieweuses ainsi que tous mes lecteurs !_


End file.
